Rise
by Sithkittye
Summary: Hope was a normal girl until it chose her. Her life is thrown upside down as she is sent to the 1700s, where she will meet a boy who is much like her. A boy named Ratonhnhake:ton.
1. The Journey

"Hope!" My brother shouted. I heard his screams as my parents were slaughtered in front of us. I ran to him and grabbed a knife. "C'mon, Joseph!" I grab his hand and pull him to the door. We run out of the flaming building and don't stop until we are out of sight. The men search for us and for a key. I look down at my hand and glare. This thing, this " _key_ " is the reason they were killed.. I look down at Joseph and insist we leave. "We gotta go. We aren't safe.." Suddenly the scene changes. I'm not away from the fire. _I'm in it!_ I try to run, but my legs won't let me. I look around and see my parents burning.. Joseph lying next to them, groaning and screaming my name.. My knees falter and I fall to the ground, tears in my eyes.. I close them and sit, waiting for my end...

I wake up, shaking. "It was just a dream." I pant, sitting up and holding my head in my hands. I look over at Joseph, who is sleeping soundly, his hair sprawled out on his pillow. I fell asleep at my desk again, I realize as I look at my sweat covered papers.  
"Damn.." I get up and grab my switchblade and the key, attaching it to my bracelet. It glowed slightly as my fingers brushed over it's designs. I walk over to Joseph and shake his arm.  
"Poinabi... Poinabi, nitipuni.." I wait and see he isn't going to wake up so easily. I punch his arm and shout, "Nitipuni!" He sits up quickly and mumbled "Imup." and starts to rubs his arm.  
"What was that for?" He exclaimed.  
"For not waking up. We gotta go.." I walked over and looked through the window.  
"Why? I thought we were safe." A truck pulls up and I recognize the men in black suits. _They found us_. "Not anymore. " I grabbed my hoodie and ran to the backdoor.  
"C'mon! Hurry!" He grabbed his jacket and ran outside, me on his tail. We run to the tree line and hide behind some old logs. I peek over to look at the men, examining them. Joseph tugs on my arm. "Muhimogo'ni.. We have to go.."  
I look over and nod, when the key started to glow. It was dim at first but then it let out blinding rays of light. I covered my eyes and when I opened them, Joseph was gone.. The forest was gone. _Where am I?_ I'm blinded again and when I open my eyes, I'm back.  
"Poinabi?" I look around and see deer scampering. I run back to the house but when I get there, there is no house, only wilderness. "What the fuck is going on?..."  
I keep walking until I find a road. I eventually run into some men in red coats. They stare and one eventually speaks.  
"Move, savage. We have important business. Run along." I look at him in disbelief. _A savage? I haven't heard that one._ As I open my mouth to speak, another shoves me to the side.  
"Do ya' not speak the King's English! 'E said Move!" He pushes me again and I make my move.  
I grab his wrist and twist it, hearing a snap. He screams in agony as his comrades grab me. I pull out of their grasp and draw my switchblade. I stab a few, ducking and weaving as one readied his musket- _a musket?_ \- and shot me in my leg.  
I yelp and grit my teeth, ready to fight as they jab at me, stabbing my arm. I swing my blade, injuring few as I'm loos my footing and fall to the ground, clutching my right arm. I look up at the one in charge and accept my fate when a figure clad in white leaps out of a tree, a tomahawk in hand. He dances with them, slashing and twirling around their attacks. I roll out of the way one falls near me. I struggle to stand, keeping my knife in hand. As this man kills one, another attacks. Soon all are slain and only him and I stand.  
"Thank you..." He looks over at me, breathing slowly.  
"Are you alright, miss? You are bleeding." He asks, swaying slowly. His voice is soothing and has a tinge of worry.  
"I'll be fine..." I wheeze as I begin to black out. He grabs my arms before I hit the ground.  
"No, you will not." He looks at my clothes, which get redder every moment. "You can hardly stand.."  
I grunt, attempting to speak, but a shot of pain pulsates from my leg.  
"Damn it!" I groan. I grit my teeth, trying to not show pain. My vision is blurred as my legs give out.  
"Miss? Miss?!" His voice is muffled as everything fades to black...

 **That's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed.**  
Poinabi (Po-e-na-bi) - That's Joseph's Northern Paiute name.  
Muhimogo'ni (Moo-hi-maw-gnaw-ne)- That's Hope's Northern Paiute name.  
Nitipuni (Ni-tea-pu-ni)- Wake up


	2. Time Travel!

**Heyo! Chapter Two is here!**

My body felt so heavy, I couldn't move a muscle. When I could open an eye, I scanned the room. The ceiling was wood, a kind of oak and was recently repaired. Closing my eyes again, I felt content here. Then a memory crossed my mind. _Joseph!_ I sit up quickly, forgetting about my wounds, which pulsated.  
"Fuck!" I groaned, clutching my leg, causing my arm to ache. I pull off the covers to examine my leg. It was then that I realized that some had removed my pants and shirt in order to tend to my wounds. I looked at my wrapped arm, picking at the bindings. _Well, that's gonna scar.._ I look around, not moving my leg and see a glint of metal. my knife and the key were in a drawer out of my reach. Moving slowly, I reach for it and fail. I mentally curse and try again. I almost reach them but move my leg, causing it to send waves of pain. I almost fall out of bed when a voice startles me.  
"You're awake, I see. Good."  
I turn my head quickly, trying to identify the man. He was an old man, wearing what looks like a farmer's hat and holding himself up with a cane. He limps over to a chair and pulls it up. I move back onto the bed and sit up, gritting my teeth as my sore wounds scream in protest.  
"No doubt you have many questions." He states, sitting down. I stay silent, wondering if this man is friend or foe. After a while, he is tired of the silence and says, " Come on, child. I haven't got all day." I decide I can trust this man. Besides, he has been very hospitable.  
"Who are you? How'd I get here? And where is my clothes?" I glance at the drawer, and back at the old man.  
"Name's Achilles. Your clothes are being tended to by Ellen. As to how you got here, that is a question best answered by Connor."  
I stare at him, confused. _Connor? Ellen?_  
"Is that all?"  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Thank you, Achilles."  
"Don't thank me, Miss..?"  
" Hope. Hope Albrehct."  
"Well, Miss Albrehct.. I'll go tell Dr. White to tend to your bandages.. "  
And with that, he limped across the room and left me to my thoughts. About a half hour passed until yet another stranger walked into 'my' room. He must be the doctor as he had medical supplies, albeit rather outdated.  
"Ah, so you must be Hope. I'm Dr. Lyle White. Now, let's take a look at that arm."  
He fixes his glasses and undid my bindings. He dabbed a rag in alcohol and applied it to my stab wound. I hissed and clenched my teeth. Apologizing about the pain, he continued his work.  
"So, miss. How did you get these wounds?" He asked, attempting to distract me as he grabbed a needle and thread. I looked towards the wall and prepared for the slight pain.  
" Red-Coated men called me savage and tried to push me out of the way. Last thing they ever did." I smirked slightly, glancing at his hands as they begin their work.  
"Ah. Redcoats. They seem to be the cause of everyone's problems around here." He chuckled, " Did they cause that scar?" He nods towards my chest, which has a long scar in the center.  
"Oh, no. I had heart surgery when I was ten." I say, glancing at my scar.  
He looks at me, dropping his needle in disbelief.  
"Heart surgery? Why, that's impossible. We can hardly save a man from infection." He picked up his needle and continued his work, convinced I have a mental issue. I look at him utterly confused. _What the hell? Redcoats? Last time Redcoats were around was during the... Oh no.._  
"Sir, what year is it?"  
"Why, 1783 of course!"

 **And that does it for this chapter! Sorry for the Cliffhanger! You won't have to wait long, I promise!** **Thank you guys and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Meeting

Sup peeps! Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

I was silent but inside, I was screaming. How could this happen?! Why?! Dr. White saw my shocked and confused face and asked if everything was alright. I looked back at him and shook the expression off my face.

"Oh yeah. It's fine. " I say, forcing a smile. "So.. How long until I'm able to walk around?"

"Well, luckily your leg was simply grazed by the bullet. It will take up to 2 weeks, at least." He grinned as he cut the thread and beckoned for my leg. I obliged and was a little irritated. Two weeks?! I need to go back before Joseph is either hurt or killed! I can't stay here for two weeks!

" No, I can't stay here, sir. I need to go back." I hissed as he applied alcohol on my leg, cleaning the wound.

"That's another thing I've been meaning to ask you. Where are you from?" He asked in a polite but interested tone.

"I'm from Oregon." I say, rethinking that. Come to think of it, does Oregon even exist yet? "Umm.. well, I came from a place far away. A place where colonials haven't been before."

"Ah! A native, I'm guessing. What adventures you must have had on your way here.." He examined my sterilized leg for debris and began to grab his needle again. Tell me about it.. I began thinking of my 'adventures' that began 4 years ago, then that fateful night.. The scream of my parents still rung in my ears. A sharp pain brought be back from my nightmares. I look at the source of my pain and observe how fast his sewing is. He is a very skilled doctor.

We idly chatted until his work was done. I would be able to stand in a couple days, he told me, and then able to walk some. I asked him if he could open the drawer and pass me my bracelets. He obliged and passed them over. He then bid good day and left, leaving me to my thoughts.

The key glowed subtly as my thumb brushed its shell, and I put on the charm bracelet which it hung from. My charm bracelet was plain but was highly valued to me. On it, hung a wooden crow in flight, which I named Adatsia'a, some beaded pieces I made, a rather messy stone with a wire through it from Joseph, and large rocky stones my father found for me. My other bracelet I made, a simple beaded design sewn on a piece of hide I bought. I put my needles in it, under the beads in case I need to sew something up. I begin to lay back down, holding the key in my palm. It felt as though it was draining my energy, making me sleepy. It glowed brighter as my eyes drooped and fell closed...

The sun beats down on my face, and I open my eyes, squinting in the light. I raise a hand to my eyes and sit up. Wincing a little, I stretch my arms and yawn. I look at the desk next to me and notice some clothes on it. I move my leg and get ready to get out of bed, expecting pain but I feel only a slight ting. I unwrap my leg and see that it has healed, leaving only a scar. What the...? I stand up and walk around and see if it is truly healed. My arm and leg are sore but I'm able to walk and move. I grin widely as I take off my bandages and grab the first piece. It was a dress. A very nice one at that, but very constricting. I decided to look at the other ones and found an button up shirt and some pants that went to my calves. The shirt was too big but I didn't complain. I put them on and walked downstairs, where Achilles and a man sat and ate.

"Good morning, Achilles. Good morning, sir." I said, walking barefoot into the kitchen and sitting down in a seat next to Achilles. Both men are staring at me wide eyed. Finally, Achilles cleared his throat and spoke up.

"How on earth are you walking around, child?" He eyed my shoulder and arm in disbelief. The other man is looking at me, then continues eating, confusion on his face.

"I honestly have no idea. I went to sleep with my bracelets to remind me of home and I woke up with them sore but good as new." I say, smiling slightly. I get some bread and start tearing some off, eyeing the unknown man. He had shoulder length hair, bangs tied up and a braid hanging by his left ear and a slight scar on his right cheek. Examining his features, its not hard to tell he's a native but from which tribe? He finishes eating and stands up, offering to take Achilles' dish and my own. I mutter a thanks and get up as well. Achilles stands up and walks away, going to tend to something. The man places the dishes away and glances at me.

" Hey, thanks for everything. You were probably the one who saved my life and I never said thanks." I say, trying to express my gratitude.

"No need to thank me, miss. I was just doing what was right." He says, standing tall and proud. I smile at him and offer to shake his hand.

"I'm Hope. Hope Albrehct. " He eyes my hand and shakes it firmly. Strong grip.

"I am Connor. It is nice to formally meet you, Miss Albrehct" He nods his head and glances at the door. "I apologize, but I must cut this meeting short. It has been nice speaking to you." He takes his hand away and walks away, putting up his hood.

"You too, Connor. I expect to ask you some questions later!" I shout, waving to him. I walk back to 'my' room until I hear Achilles' voice.

"In order for you to stay here, you have to pitch in. You can start with those dishes!" I roll my eyes and make my way back to the kitchen.

I can tell it won't be all bad here, I smile and pick up a dish.

And that's all she wrote.. For now.. Thanks for reading and I'll add a new chapter soon! For now, I hope you can enjoy this chapter! See ya later!

Adatsia'a (A-da-tst-see-ah) Ada means Crow and Tsia'a means Little. Little Crow.


	4. Friends (Well, sorta)

**Yay! Chapter 4 is here!**

After I did what Achilles requested, I decided to look around. I started with the kitchen and moved on to the pantry. Someone had already made biscuits apparently. Looking from the fire to some pieces of finery on the mantle, I exited and looked around for any other rooms. Spotting Achilles, I decided to pay him a visit.  
"Hello, Achilles. How are you?" I ask, sitting down at a table in his room.  
"Hello, child. Do you want something?" He looked over at me, placing a book down.  
"No, I just wanted to see how you're doing and see if you had anything else you'd want me to do."  
"Well, I was going to play some Fanorona, but I had no one to play it with. Care to play?"  
I smiled and simply said, "Sure. You do have to explain it to me, though. I've never heard of it."  
After Achilles explained it to me, we played for several hours, with me losing as a result each time. Finally, I barely beat the old man.  
"I.. I won? I finally won?! YES!" I shout, flipping the board and laughing wildly. "I finally beat you!"  
"Not by much, girl. Besides, I may have let you win. Now, I have work I must do.." And with that he walked away.  
"Haha. Wait, are you serious? I worked hard to beat you!" I followed him, but when I got to where he was, all I heard was a small creak and the candelabra move back. I inspect it and assume it is broken. I try to move it and I fall back slightly, it activating something. It moves back in place as the wall swings open, revealing a secret passageway. Curious, I walk down the stairs and look around.

Achilles is down there, looking at a map of some sort. I walk over and look around. A symbol is consistent in this room. _What could it mean?_  
"What are you doing down here, girl?! You aren't supposed to be here!" He scolds, noticing me and glaring at me. "Go back upstairs and forget everything you saw in here!" I see five portraits hanging, a name under each and a role they play.  
"I'm sorry Achilles. I didn't mean to come down here." I look down and turn to the stairs. "One question, though.. Why are Charles Lee and Thomas Hickey up on that board?"  
His eyes narrow with suspicion. He grabs a knife and holds it to my throat.  
"How do you know of these men? Did they send you to spy on us?" He spat, putting pressure on my throat.  
"No, sir! They didn't send me! I've just heard about them before. A long time ago!" I reply quickly. "Besides, why would I spy on you? You guys saved me!"  
He released my neck and I rubbed it, panting softly.  
"Forgive me, child. We can hardly trust anyone these days." He limped towards the stairs and I followed. He closed the door and I couldn't hold any more questions.  
"You're wondering who 'we' are and why we are hunting these men, correct?" I just nod and limps to a window where two chairs rest.  
"Best get comfortable. I've got a story to tell and I won't repeat it."

He tells me the story of the Assassin's and their battle against the Templars, which has been waged for many a millennium. It all started with Altair Ibn La-Ahad, the youngest Master Assassin and the founder of the Creed. It then moved on to Ezio Auditore da Firenze, an Italian Mentor who brought the Creed back to it's former glory. I listened intently, shocked at the sheer number of historical figures who had ties to either the Assassins or the Templars. He then told how the Assassin numbers decreased, thanks to an Assassin turned Templar named Shay Cormac and Haytham Kenway and why they were here in the Colonies.  
"And so, that is who we are and why we hunt men such as Charles Lee and Thomas Hickey.."  
I just stared at the wall, taking in what he explained. The hidden side of history.. _I wonder if the Assassins are still fighting the Templars back home.._  
"Just... Wow.. I would've never had... Thank you, Achilles." I stammered, standing up. "Just one question.."  
"Yes?"  
"How do you know for sure I'm not a Templar spy?"  
"Your eyes and expression told me better than any words can. " He smiled, getting up and reaching for his cane.  
"Any place I can't go in the manor?" I smiled, placing my hands on my waist.  
"Not that I can recall. " He limped away, headed towards his room/study. "If you need anything, just ask."  
"Got it. Thanks again!" I looked upstairs and waltzed on up. The first room I see is a study, with many books and souvenirs. I walk across to see another room, though it's purpose is unclear. _Perhaps a living room?_ There is a couch and fireplace with a Checker board on a table. I leave the room and see a room across mine. I enter the room and look around. A bed is made neatly and a desk is at a corner of the room. A fireplace roars and a bear pelt lays as a rug. I go over to the desk where an old necklace lays, touching it. _It's beautiful.._ I begin to pick it up when a voice startles me.  
"May I help you?" I turn and see Connor standing in the doorway, arms crossed. I back away from the desk and begin to head to the door.  
"No, I was just looking around. Sorry. This must be your room, huh?"  
"Yes. Now, if you do not need something, I would implore you to either head to your room or go to another room." I nod and he moves away from the door, giving me enough room to leave.  
"Hey, where were you today? You smell like tea.." I say, smelling English tea on him. It was rather strong.  
" I had to dump tea off of tea smuggling ships." _The Boston Tea Party!_  
"Why? Was it to protest against the taxation?" He looked to the side and back at me, probably wondering if he should tell me something. After a while he finally spoke up.  
"It was for my allies, though I wished to stop William Johnson from selling it. He was going to purchase the land on which my village stands, without my people's consent." I nod and smile slightly.  
"Well, I'm going to see if Achilles needs anything. D'you need something while I'm offering?" I asked, gesturing downstairs. He shook his head and I went back downstairs. I walked back to Achilles and asked if he needed anything. He simply asked if I could cook and I said I made a good steak. I offered to make some dinner for us and I didn't hear any complaints, so I got to work.  
"Achilles, do you have any beef?" I asked, looking around.  
"No, but we should have some deer, thanks to Connor."  
I looked around and saw a pile of deer meat on a hide and grimaced. _I've never cooked venison before._ grabbing a bloody slice, I found some herbs and guessed what might taste good with it. After my attempt at a venison steak and some boiled vegetables. Serving it up, I called them and during dinner, I was pleased to hear no complaints.  
"So.. How are you, Connor?" I ask, trying to start some sort of conversation. He looked up, seemly surprised that I was talking during dinner.  
"I am well. Thank you for the meal." He says, looking at me and back at dinner.  
"No problem." I smile and back at square one. I continue eating and pretty soon, we are done and I take our dishes. I begin to take them to the kitchen when Connor stands up and tries to take the dishes instead.  
"Allow me. You have already cooked for us. " He takes the dishes out of my hands and places them in the sink, starting to wash them.  
"Oh.. Thanks, but that wasn't necessary." I lean on the counter next to him. He seems to be smiling a little.  
"Nevertheless, it is impolite to have your guest work while you do nothing." I smile at him and stand up normally.  
"Well then, I'll just be in my room if you need me. See ya later." I walk away and head up the stairs. I dig in my drawer and eventually find a scrap piece of paper and some charcoal. I sketch until I'm tired. I almost fall asleep on the charcoal, sitting up before I smudged it. I write something quickly on it and get in bed. I fell asleep with that word in my head, along with others.  
 _Kwi'naa'a... Pizi'i... Wangnga'a..._

 _Hahaitsimi.._

 **And that is Chapter 4! I spent a while on this one, debating where I should end it, but decided to go on and write 1,500 words and counting. I hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!**

Kwi'naa'a (kwee-naw-ah)- Eagle  
Pizi'i(Pee-zee-eh)- Mother  
Wangnga'a(Wah-ng-gah)- Brother  
Hahaitsimi(Hah-hey-tsee-me)- Friends 


	5. Rememberence

Yeah! Chapter 5! Thanks to you guys who read this. Even though you guy don't actually request for me to continue, the fact that people even read it keeps me going.

Time seems to fly. It has already been six months and I haven't found anyway of going home. Most of my time has been used working or helping Connor train. Achilles has insisted I join the Brotherhood, but I must refuse. Even though I may not be an Assassin or ever will be, I still help in any way I can. Connor knows of my knowledge, thanks to Achilles. I must make sure I don't say anything that can affect the past. During those six months, I have been able to unlock secrets to the key's abilities and I work hard to master it.

It is late morning, and I am cleaning some things around the pantry Achilles walks to the candelabra and pulls it. He carries something in his hands but I'm not sure what it is. A rope and a spike? I shrug and continue when someone busts open the front door. he looks frantically around and furrows his eyebrows when he sees me.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Ratonhnhaké:ton? Who's Ratonhnhaké:ton? The hidden door slams open and Connor runs out.

"Kanen'tó:kon? Why are you here? Has something happened?" He ask, looking at this man in confusion.

"William Johnson has returned- with all the money required to buy our land. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist, but I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene." Disbelief and outrage flashed on Connors face as he spoke.

"How is this possible? We destroyed the tea!" Achilles walked in and a snicker almost escaped my lips as Connor rolled his eyes at the old man's words.

"The Templars are nothing if not resourceful. You should have heeded my warning."

Kanen'tó:kon looked at both and pleaded with Connor. He agreed and they walked off. I just watched and looked back at Achilles.

"Who was that and why was he calling Connor 'Ratonhnhaké:ton'?"

He just sighed and began to go downstairs. I followed and waited.

"Best ask Connor that. Now, go accompany him. Make sure he kills Johnson"

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. No such thing as a straight answer from him.

"Alright. I'm going. See ya soon, Achilles." I made sure I had my switchblade and hooked it on my belt holder. I ran out and looked for Connor. He was on a ledge with Kanen'tó:kon, hood up. He was going on a mission, no doubt. They were speaking in a different language, probably their native language. Some words were familiar, but most were nonsense to my ears. Connor eventually murmured something and began to leap to a tree.

"Wait for me, Connor!" I shouted and leaped onto a branch. Thank god I was good at climbing. Connor glared at me from under his hood.

"What are you doing here, Hope? I can handle this myself." He scolded, glancing at the manor and back.

"Achilles told me to come along. You know, to make sure you don't screw up." I replied, my lips curling into a smirk. He simply rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. I began free-running, leaping from one tree to the next.

"C'mon slowpoke! We've got somewhere to be!" He quickly caught up and was ahead of me in no time. We eventually made it to a building and saw a man talking to the natives there. I nodded at Connor and we both knew what to do. He'd climb overhead and kill Johnson while I made sure there were no native casualties. I drew my blade and he drew his, waiting for the right time. Once he threatened them, we made our move. Connor leaped from the tree onto the building and I sneaked down. I hid in the bushes and hid among the natives. I glanced at Connor, who leaped from the building and onto Johnson and a redcoat. Once this happened, I sprang up, killing two redcoats next to me, and made my way to the others. As I was killing them, Connor was interrogating Johnson, and multiple times, they tried to kill Connor but I intervened.

"Can you speed things up? I can't do this all day." I muttered to him. He nodded in my direction and said a prayer for him. Well, I'm guessing it was a prayer. He then stood up and looked around. I finished one off and looked at him.

"Took you long enough.." I huffed, looking at what I caused. The dirt reddened with their blood, and the natives stood up, thanking us. I just nodded and began to walk back. Connor soon leapt out of a tree and walked next tome.

"We did well today. You especially."

"Thanks. Maybe next time, it wouldn't be so hectic." I grinned. He smiled a bit and looked ahead.

"Hey, who was that today? Kanen'tó:kon, was it?" He glanced down and at me.

"Kanen'tó:kon is a dear friend of mine. He has known me since childhood." That made sense.

"Why'd he call you Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton is my real name. I am simply known by 'Connor' by the colonists because it is best to be thought a Spaniard than a native. Also, no one can pronounce it here." He chuckled, smiling at me. He had a nice smile. Shame it is so rare. We spent a minute in silence until I spoke once again.

"Muhimogo'ni."

He looked up, confused. "What was that?"

"Muhimogo'ni. That's my name. Hope is just my legal name. It seems fair to tell you my name, given that I know yours, Ratonhnhaké:ton." I smile at him. He simply glances at me and looks down, smiling also.

"Thank you, Muhimogo'ni, for telling me."

"Hey, don't get soft on me." I joke, punching his arm. He moves and climbs a tree, heading to the manor. I decide to race him and leap from a log onto a tall oak, smirking. I leap onto the porch and pant, grinning. I soon see Connor walking from a ledge.

"I win!" I say breathlessly. He rolls his eyes and walks to the door.

"It was not a competition." I follow him and enter the manor.

"Whatever. I still won." I say to myself as I head to the pantry, nodding at Achilles who was sitting in the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and walked up to my room to practice with my key. I sit on my bed and hold it, pressing my fingers hardly against the cold metal. I close my eyes and let my mind roam. A faint glow grows and my mind turns blue. I open my eyes and look around. It is an endless horizon containing no life. I get up and wander around. I make sure not to release the key for I have discovered if I do, I will be brought back to reality. I imagine my home and as soon as I do, I am brought back there. I.. I'm home.. I look around, touching every surface. It feels so real. I walk to my room and bust open the door. Everything is as it was... As I left it.. Before any of this happened... I look at my desk, a thick stack of drawings lay on it. I leave my room and head for the kitchen. There, I found my mother on her computer, looking for work. Her hair was rather messy from her fingers running through it, but she looked just as I remembered. She saw me and smiled, pleased to see me. I walked up in disbelief. Could it really be her?

"Pi... Pizi'i?" I stutter, eyes wide. She stands up and ties her hair up.

"Hello, Náni. Want something?" She asks, stretching. I run up to her and hug her tightly.

"I.. I though you were gone..." I say, voice cracking. She rubbed my head gently and comforted me.

"I never left, my Adatsia'a... I was always here.." She cooed. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. I looked up at her and she caressed my cheek, wiping a tear which had fallen.

"Where's Naa?"

"He's outback with your brother, remember?" I smile and remember.. This is the day.. My smile falters as I run to the window and see the men in suits.

"Mom, run! You gotta go now!" I yell, running outside. I see my dad preparing a barbecue and my brother playing with our dog.

"Dad, Joseph, RUN! NOW!" I scream, but they don't listen. I look inside and my mother isn't listening either. I run to her and grab her arm, trying to lead her outside. She doesn't respond and looks up at the window. She sees the men and looks at me, fear in her eyes.

"Náni.. Take your brother away from here. You have to go.." She says, taking my hand and placing the key in it. "This is a key. You mustn't let them take it.. I love you both very much.. Now go.." She stands and pushes me away, grabbing a switchblade. I run outside and see the men already fighting my father, who is pushing Joseph away. Grabbing Joseph, I run back inside. Men grab gasoline and matches, sitting the place aflame. My mother is already dead and I grab the knife. Joseph runs to her and is sobbing for her, begging her to wake up. I yell for him and run out, pushing him onward. I can't pass through and fall to the floor, wishing for death. I begin to sob into my hands and, with a flash of light, I'm back in my room, on the floor. I continue to sob and cry out. I hear my door creak open and close, but I can't do anything. I feel someone's arms envelope me and a soft voice comforting me, asking if I'm alright. I turn and see that it's Connor and I continue to sob into his chest. Once I finally calm down, I take deep breathes and he moves away from me, looking at my face. I mutter a thanks and he stands, nodding and walks away. I get up and lay in my bed, taking off my charm bracelet and placing it in a drawer. I close my eyes and fall into an uneasy sleep..

And that ends this one! This one was way longer and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you guys again and see you next time.

Naa(nah-ah)- Father

Pizi'i(Pee-zee-eh) Mother

Náni(Nah-nee) Hope's nickname

Any questions? Feel free to ask.


	6. War

**Heyo! What chapter are we on, anyways? 6? Seems right. Well, here you go. Chapter six is here! Enjoy!**

After that night, the days went by, our routine kept both Connor and I quite busy. When we weren't busy training, he was of in his room, reading. I spent my spare time cooking, rather experimenting with what food we used. I also had received an outfit as to not raise suspicion. It was uncomfortable as hell, but the way I saw it, I wouldn't need it for very long.

I am in the kitchen, rinsing dishes as I hear a knock on the door. Wiping my hands on the dress, I open it to find a man holding a letter.

"Hello, ma'am. Is a Connor present?" He asks, lowering his hand.

"I'll fetch him. One moment." I smile, knock on the secret door and wait. I soon here their muffled voices and footsteps growing louder. Soon, the door is swung open and they walk out. Achilles heads to the messenger.

"What is it?" Connor asks, looking at the letter and back at the messenger.

"A request for aid from Paul Revere. Seems the Redcoats are up to something in Boston." He replies. "Seems you made an impression on the Sons of Liberty." Achilles then passes the letter off to me. Connor frowns and shakes his head.

"They mistake me for one of their own." He then looks at the messenger and says, "Please tell Mr. Revere he has my sympathies, but I cannot help at present." My head shoots up and I grab his shoulder.

"Connor, you might wanna hold that thought." I say, showing him the letter. "John Pitcairn is mentioned by name."

He then quickly looks at Achilles and to me. "Where am I to go?"

The messenger speaks up, pleased to help. "Mr. Revere's house in Boston. If you like, I can-" Connor cuts him off and walks briskly past, towards his horse. I smile and follow, thanking the man.

"Hey, can I get a ride?' I ask, jogging to catch up.

"Yes, but can you run in that? You are rather slow as it is." He says, amusement in his voice. I roll my eyes and head back, changing into an outfit made for me by Ellen. I then jump from the balcony to a nearby tree and jump onto his horse. We then ride for Boston and make our way to Paul Revere's house. Connor opens the door and I see Revere pouring tea for two men.

"Ah, Connor. What a relief! You came! Allow me to-" He grabs Connor's arm, causing Connor to tense and pull his arm away. He doesn't allow anyone other than Achilles, Kanen'tó:kon and myself to touch him. Or at least, that I've seen. Revere chuckled awkwardly and continues talking.

"To introduce you to William Dawes and Robert Newton." He points to both men, the first William bowing in his seat. Connor walked up and I just leaned against the wall.

"Your letter said John Pitcairn was here." His voice was laced with a slight disappointment.

"Aye. " Paul replied while I closed the door. "He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Adams and Hancock have taken shelter. After that, he will march on Concord- hoping to destroy our weapons and supplies. You must help us!"

"Only tell me where to find him and I will put a stop to this." Connor states. Revere turns and explains that dozens, if not hundreds will be under Pitcairn's command and that Connor cannot match them by himself. To this I scoff and he turns to me.

"Do you have something to say, miss..?"

"Albrehct. Connor can take on dozens and if hundreds, he can call upon me. You clearly have not seen him in battle, Mr. Revere." I say, walking to Connor's side. Connor glances at me and asks me to apologize. I say that I meant no disrespect and that I was only vouching for Connor's skills. Revere smiles and continues.

"Fear not- for you will not have to. We have an entire army of our own, merely awaiting the order to take up arms."

Connor moves and stands directly in front of Revere. "Then you must call upon them."

"Indeed." He touches his shoulder again and pulls it away when seeing him glare at his hand. " You, your friend and I will cross the Charles River and rouse the boys. William," He turned towards the man sipping tea. "I need you to take the overland route and do the same. Robert, I need you in Christ Church. Light the signal. Two lanterns- our enemy comes by sea!" Both men get up and Paul holds the door for them. No time for dawdling, my friends!" He then faces Connor and grabs his shoulder again. This time, Connor grabs his hand and pulls it away. He takes his hand back. "We have lives to save. Come on!"

We then leave and get in a rowboat, crossing the Charles River quickly thanks to Connor. We come across a beach and there one horse waits for us three. "Ah. They only left us one horse. We'll have to ride together." Paul says, walking towards the steed while Connor and I pull the boat on shore. "You take the reins, I'll navigate." I roll my eyes at him. Can't he see we're busy?! "Quickly, Connor! Get on the horse." He stops and glares at him. "And what about Hope, unless you have another horse back there?" He snarks, irritated by this man. I push him away and smile. "I can do this and I'll meet you guys at Lexington." He nods and hops onto the horse with Revere. I pity the poor man. Revere'll chew his ear off. I wave as they ride off and pull the boat up shore. I then walk towards the road and run towards Lexington. I meet up with William and he offers me a ride. I hop onto the back of his horse and we ride to Lexington. We don't talk much on the way and soon we make it. Dismounting, I wait for Dawes and we walk in. There I see John Hancock and Samuel Adams. They stand up and smile at us.

"Good to see you, William. And who's your guest?" Adams asks, offering his hand. I smile and shake it firmly.

"I'm Hope Albrehct, a friend of Connor's. It's great to meet you, sir." He smiles at me and goes to talk with Dawes. I introduce myself to Hancock and sit with them.

"Tea?" Sam offers me.

"No thank you, Sam." I refuse, looking at both men. "Have Paul and Connor arrived yet?"

"No, but they should be here soon." Dawes says, sipping his tea. I mess with my bracelet and attempt to make small talk with John. The door opens behind us and I hear two people. I look over and sure enough, it's Paul and a very annoyed Connor. I chuckle as Sam speaks.

"Connor. Paul. Good to see you." Connor pushes Paul out of the way and his face drops all irritation.

"You need to leave. The Redcoats are coming." Sam turns and stokes the fire.

"Aye, so William's told us. Let them conduct their little search. They'll find nothing." To this, Connor rolls his eyes.

"You don't understand. Pitcairn intends to kill you." Paul looks at both, frowning. "I'm afraid it's true."

Sam sighs and stands, as do John and Dawes. "I suppose we have no choice then, but to go. What of you four?"

"Dawes and I will continue on to Concord. Connor, it's best you and miss Albrehct stay here and help our man, John Parker hold the town. It'll give us time to spread the word." I stand up and nod,walking up to Connor. We stand and watch as they leave. We head out towards our destination.

"How was your ride with Revere?" I ask, smiling slightly. He sighs and responds.

"It was maddening. He was very persistent and repetitive." I laugh and mimic Paul. He chuckles slightly and asks I stop. I smile back at him, but my smile soon falters as we approach what will soon be a battlefield. Today is the day the war began. And I'll be part of it. We walk towards the man in charge as he gives a speech. I already know this battle, and how it ends in defeat.

"Don't fire unless fired upon! But if they mean to have a war, let it begin here!" John Parker shouted, coughing all through out. I stared at the men who will surely die. "Pitcairn." He says, voice filled with hatred. I look to the Regulars and see a man on a horse. That must be Pitcairn.

Pitcairn addressed the Patriots. "Disperse, you damned rebels! Lay down your arms and disperse!" And with that, the British fired at us. Most of the men retreated, but a few remained.

"What the deuce are you doing?! Hold your positions! Cravens! Traitors!" Parker yelled as Connor pulled him to cover.

"They aren't coming back!" I shouted, ducking behind a tree. Connor looked back at them and responded to both of us. "Then we are going to have to make do with those that remain." Parker pulled away and sneered at him. "Don't you lecture me on how- Return fire. Return fire!" He shouted at his men. He then turned to me and gave me a note.

"You need to get to Concord and warn the others. Show that to whoever leads there. Should be a man named James Barrett." He coughed and pushed us away. "Go on now!"

I nodded and beckoned Connor to follow. We ran to a horse and rode there as quick as we could. We then jumped off and approached a man who had to be Barrett. I handed Connor the note and tensed up. There were sure to be men up here soon.

"Blood's been spilled in Lexington, and there's more to come. The Regulars are on the march." Barrett turns towards us and smirks at Connor.

"You don't say? Why do you think I've men up here?" Connor looks around and shrugs softly. I glare at the man slightly.

"Go home, 'fore you get yourselves killed. I've enough to worry about without some green kids looking to play at hero." With that, I raise my arms, trying to punch the man. Connor grabs my arms and raises his eyebrow.

"I can vouch for them." Dawes spoke up.

"John Parker as well." Connor presented the note from John Parker, still holding my right arm. He took the note from his hand and read it thoroughly, walking away. He released my arm and followed Barrett.

"What was that about?" He asked under his breath as I caught up.

"He insulted us. I mean, I'm okay with being insulted by enemies, but he's supposed to be on our side." I spat, glaring at the man. 'I'll get over it." I sighed and he nodded. He walked up to Dawes and asked him where Revere was. He simply replied he was captured and told him to not fear.

Barrett came back and cleared his throat. "You ladies finished gossiping?" Dawes smiled slightly and Connor remained solemn. He told us how we might not be useless and that there are things we could be able to do. He then explained how we need to hold 3 positions. If one faltered, Concord was lost. he then asked if we had experience in which Connor nodded. "You'd best be telling the truth."

"You have my word."

"Then I suppose all that's left to do is wait..."

And so we waited. And waited.. We waited for what seemed like hours until one man saw the Redcoats. Connor and I mounted a horse and I held onto him for dear life. We could die.. I could die here and Joseph would be alone.. I shook my head and looked ahead. No. I will not die. Not today, at least. I peaked over at the Redcoats. They were marching closer.

"MAN THE BARRICADES!" Barrett shouted and grabbed the reins. "No. Ensure my men hold those positions! If the Red Devils break through, we're finished!"

"What would you have us do?"

"Listen carefully. The Redcoats will form firing lines. Order the men to shoot just before the line is ready. Too soon and they'll miss their targets. Too late, and the enemy will open fire first."

"Understood."

"And if any of those bastards break through, engage them! You must keep my men alive!" And with that, we ride off. I eye the British troops and they form their lines. They get ready to shoot and as they do, I shout "Fire!" They fire at them and they fall. I sigh and tap Connor, pointing to the next one. We get there and he orders them to fie when it is time. Back and forth we go until the British retreat.

"We did it! They're turning tail!" One man shouts, waving his hat. I smile and dismount. We did it! Connor scowls and dismounts as well. He walks towards the bodies of the fallen. I walk with him and my heart saddens. Barrett joins us soon and sighs.

"Takes a true monster to do something like this... At least they're gone.."

"I should have struck when I had the chance.. Do you know where Pitcairn could've gone?"

"Back into the withered bosom of the British, no doubt- so that he might regroup and plan his next atrocity."

"I need to find him. Everyday I wait, more will suffer..."

"Chin up, friend. Many who should've died today now live because of you both. "

"And what of them?" He asked, gesturing towards the many corpses of our men.

"We do the best we can with what we got."

"It is not enough."

"Hmm.. It never is.." He sighs, tapping Connor's arm and walking away. I pick some nearby flowers and walk to the men who lay there.

" Namadiasikwaipa..." I mutter as I place a flower on each man. Connor watches me as I pay respect to the fallen.

"What are you doing?" He asks softly.

"Saying something for the fallen.. It's the least I can do." I say as I place the last flower on the last man.

"Piza'i.." I mutter and walk back to him.

"C'mon. We should go back to the Homestead. Achilles is waiting for us." I say, taking his hand and pulling him towards the horse. His hand tenses up but relaxes as we reach the horse. I let go and we mount up. We make our way back as fast as we can. By the time we get back, night has fallen. We have been out for two days. I drift off on our ride back, my last thoughts on the war and home.

 **That's all for now! I had a bad case of Writer's Block but I think it's all good. I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter and see you next chapter! Byeo!**

EDIT-

I am aware that there is a character named 'Hope' in the AC franchise. My 'Hope' was made a year before Rogue, but this was made after. Please don't confuse this Hope for the other one. My Hope is a Northern Paiute native from Burns, Oregon. -


	7. Plot and Putnam

Yeeh! Seven! Let's get this show on the road!

Connor has been more determined ever since Lexington. He trained for hours at a time, insisting I train with him. I complied, but for how long? It has been two months of nonstop fighting, and I am tired. One day, we receive a letter inviting us to General Washington's inauguration. Connor doesn't wish to go, but Achilles reasons with him. Soon, we make our way to Philadelphia and approach the building. I straighten out my dress and walk in.

"Have you ever met Washington?" I ask, looking around. Connor pulls down his hood and glances at me.

"No, I am afraid not." Sam Adams walks out and welcomes us brightly.

"Ah, Connor! Hope! I'm glad you could make it! Come in!" He gestures for us to follow and we sit at the farthest table next to him and listen to Washington's speech. I smile and we listen intently for a long time. I look over at Connor, who is idly fiddling with a piece of paper. Wow. He's bored by this. I chuckle softly and twiddle my fingers.

" Truly, there is no man best suited for the task." Sam whispers to us.

"Really? I can think of several.." A voice says indignantly. I see Connor tense up and his face contort to hatred out of the corner of my eye.

"Charles Lee." He growls and goes to face the man. I turn and stand, sensing a fight.

"Do I know you?'' Lee asks. Connor scowls at him and moves to hurt the man.

"I would not expect you to remember." He spat and would've lunged on the man if not for Sam and I holding him back.

"Come Connor- there's someone I want you to meet." Sam said as we pull him away from Lee. I glare at the Templar and am sorely temped to smack Connor on the head. What the hell was he thinking?!

"Sorry to pull you away like that, but the last thing we need right now was the two of you coming to blows." Sam apologizes and pulls Connor towards George Washington, Commander in Chief and future President of the United States of America.

"Connor, Hope, allow me to introduce you both to our newly appointed Commander-in-Chief, George Washington." He announces and shakes hands with Washington.

"Ah." Washington says. "So you two were the ones who saved Sam and John at Lexington." He smiles.

"It was the Patriots who did that. We merely lent support." Connor replied, bowing his head slightly. To this, Washington chuckled.

"As humble as he is brave. We could use more men like you." He shook Connor's hand and then mine. I smiled at them and Washington excused himself, saying he should attend to Charles and said it was good to meet us. Connor eyed Lee and turned to us.

"Tell me you have news of Pitcairn."

"I'm told he's taken shelter in Boston, where he's guarded by a thousand Redcoats. The only way you're going to get at him, is if we draw him out. Lucky for you, we're launching an offensive against the city in order to do just that." He pulls out a letter and gives it to him.

'' Israel Putnam has been given command of our forces. Present this to him and he'll provide whatever aid you require. You'll find him on an encampment on Bunker Hill." Connor looks at the letter and passes it to me.

"You have my thanks." He says, bowing his head and getting prepared to leave.

"No need. It's the least I can do. Pitcairn's a dangerous man. The sooner we're rid of him, the better."

"I would say the same of Charles Lee." He spat, glaring at the mentioned man.

"Now that's an altogether dangerous beast. Let us leave it for another you both head to Boston."

We left and I had to tug Connor past Lee in order to get through the door. We quickly made our way to Boston and was stopped by a Continental soldier. We told him we were to see Putnam on Adams' orders. I passed him the note and he bad us to follow him. We follow him to Breed's hill and he explains why we aren't on Bunker Hill. When we arrive, there are cannonballs swirling around us. A man get hit by one and his leg is blasted off. We duck and Putnam just shouts at them men, "I rest my case." We stand and approach Putnam, who is walking away, announcing his retreat to Bunker Hill.

"General Putnam?" Connor asked.

"What?" He shouted, a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

'We're looking for John Pitcairn. We were told you'd help us find him." I replied, looking around uneasily.

"He's tucked away inside the city with no reason to leave. So long as that ship continues its assault, we'll never flush him out." Connor had a look on his face. He had an idea, and it wasn't one I'd like.

"But if the ship was silenced.." He started, letting Putnam finish his thought.

"Then poor John might be forced to get off his ass and come forward!"

Connor picked up a flag someone dropped and held it up. "I shall fly this flag to signal our success."

"And I shall speak fondly of you at your funeral." Putnam says and walks off. Connor scoffs and taps my arm, signalling our leave. I follow him and we swim to the ship. We find a ledge and climb our way up. Once on board, we draw our weapons. I attack the nearest guard, burying my blade into their throats. Connor heads straight for the explosives and rigs them. He then runs to me and grabs my arm, pulling me off the ship. We leap into the water and swim towards the next ship. I look back and see a huge blast and the ship in flames. We soon approach the ship and kill all on board. I look around to make sure there are no more and I see the flag flying overhead. I smile at him and we jump of the ship.

We make our way back to Putnam and stand around, listening to his speech.

"The enemy advances, and you tremble. They've better numbers, you say. Better weapons. Better training. But I do not fear, and neither should you. For what they have in material, they lack in conviction and care. But not us. We have discipline. We have order. But most importantly, we have passion. We believe! So maintain vigilance. Conserve your ammo. Ensure a proper line of sight. And above all else, men: do not fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" The men ran off with a spring in their step, newly motivate.

"Well, I'll be damned. You did it."

"That was quite a speech." Putnam chuckled and smoked his cigar.

"Lies, all of it, I'm afraid. Still, such words have carried us thus far..."

"And what of Pitcairn?"

"He's left Boston as I said he would, and set up camp on Moulton Hill." He handed Connor the telescope and he inspected it. "There's no good way to get at him- not with that maelstrom brewing down below. I suppose you could circle around a bit, or wait for us to thin their ranks." Connor then handed it to me so I can see.

"There is no time. We will have to chance a direct approach." I examined the battlefield and understood. If we could get through that field, we could find some way to get to Pitcairn, eliminating him once and for all. I nodded and handed the telescope back to Putnam.

"That's twice today you've proposed the impossible!" Putnam exclaimed.

"I see no other choice."

"That's 'cause you're as mad as a March hare, son." Connor turned to the man and glared at him.

"I expect an apology on our return." He said and walked away. I followed and scanned the area.

"Where do we start?"

"Here." He said and ran into the field, dodging cannonballs. I roll my eyes and run after him. We duck behind cover and wait for our next opportunity. We do this until we are at the tree line. From there, we stay low, sneaking in undisturbed. We kill two guards that are close to a captain. I start to kill the men surrounding Pitcairn and Connor runs up a rock, jumping onto his horse and taking him out. He interrogates the man as I fend off the Redcoats. Ending it in a prayer for the man, he assists me and we soon end all of them. I head to Pitcairn and check him for anything that might help us. I raise his coat and see a letter hanging out of his inner pocket. I take it and read it, gasping when I come across a sentence.

"We have a problem.." I say and show him the letter. He raises his eyebrows and looks to me.

"We have to show Putnam." I nod and we head back, bullets flying around us. Once we manage to get back to Putnam, we see he's yelling at a man.

"How dare you sneak up on me like that! Why don't you just go off there and help this camp retreat! Don't ever do that again, you hear me! God damn it.." We approach the man runs past us.

"General Putnam." Connor says, getting his attention.

"You live."

"The same can not be said for Pitcairn."

"Well done, I suppose. But it matters little now. I'm ordering a full retreat. We've lost too many in exchange for too little. If the Tories want this hill so bad, let 'em have it. Boston is the true prize." He sighs, walking along the hill. Connor walks next to him, shoulder to shoulder and hands him the note. "We have a bigger problem..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just read." I say, facing both men.

Putnam takes it and reads it. "This can't be right.. It says they plan to murder Washington!"

DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, I ended that like the end of that sequence. So, I have a question. What do you guys want Hope and Connor to be? Friends, or lil more? Please comment on what you guys think and see you all next chapter. Byeo!


	8. Imprisoned

Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 8! Hope ya enjoy!

Ever since we discovered the Templars were going to kill Washington, we have been searching all possible leads, all dead ends. No matter how close we got, there was always something that dismissed it. Connor paced the pantry, running his fingers through his hair. I grabbed some apples and started slicing them He sat down and grumbled.

"How could so many leads end in failure?!" He hissed. He was more irritable now, more than ever. I tied my hair up and sat own, across from him.

"Templars are tricky, hun." I sigh, tapping his arm lightly. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. We always do." I smile at him reassuringly. He looks at me, sighing. He had dark circles under his eyes, as though he hasn't slept in days on end.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I ask, slightly concerned for the assassin. He is tough, but even he can't function for days with no rest. He nods and looks down.

"I... I have just been very busy. I simply have no time to rest while the Commander's life is at stake." I fetch a knife and start cutting up an apple.

"I know, but please sleep once in a while. You can't kill the bad guy when you're half asleep." I chuckle softly. I hand him a piece of apple and put the rest in a bowl.

"Niá:wen" He muttered, taking the apple slice. I smile slightly and get up.

"Well, I'm going to make some tea. Perhaps you'd like some?" I ask, grabbing the kettle. He shakes his head and stands, headed for the basement. I fetch some herbs and see the door close. I fill the kettle and boil some water, throwing some tea herbs in to steep. About ten, fifteen minutes later, Achilles heads down to check on Connor.

"Where has Connor gone?" He asks me. I snack on an apple slice and point at the basement. He thanks me and invites a man inside. "Hope, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. He knows of the order, like you, and is here to help. Pour him some tea, will you?"

"Of course, Achilles." I smile and grab 3 cups, pouring a cup for Mr. Tallmadge.

"Thank you. Hope, was it?" He asks, taking his cup. I nod, pouring another cup for Achilles. I ask for Mr. Tallmadge to follow me into the dining room and I put the tea pot down. Achilles heads down to the basement after I tell him that his tea rests on the pantry table.

Shortly after I hear their voices raise and I sit down, pouring myself a cup of tea. I chuckle softly as I hear Connor's voice.

"And why should I give you any credit?"

Then don't. " I hear Achilles remark. " But first, return the robes. And the blades. And the darts. And all of the years of training and knowledge I have bestowed upon you. Return these and then your words may have some merit." There was a silence and I heard the click of the door as Achilles exited and headed for his tea. Soon, heavier footsteps were heard approaching as he ran up the basement stairs.

"Or you could just admit you were wrong!" Connor yelled. To this, Achilles rolled his eyes.

"Oh child, please. You've killed two men- one more salesman then soldier. You're gonna have to try harder than that to impress me." I sipped my tea and smiled. They argued like a son argues with his father.

" Is that so, old man? Or perhaps we should step outside?I will gladly demonstrate how easily I could trounce y-" He walked into the dining room and saw Tallmadge and I, loosing his train of thought.

"Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need of secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say." Achilles says, sipping his tea. Tallmadge looks up from his tea and places it on the table. I stood up and wiped my hands on my gown.

"Achilles tells me you both have uncovered a plot to murder the Commander-in-Chief."

"Yes, but we only have false starts and dead ends to show for it." I walk over and face Tallmadge.

"Not anymore, you don't. " He says, walking over to Connor and placing an arm on his shoulder. I can see Connor tensing up and face wince slightly. "Thomas Hickey's your man, and I aim to help you catch him."

"How d'you plan to do that?" I speak up. He looks at me and smiles.

"I'll explain on the way. We are going to New York." He says, pushing Connor along. When we are outside, he still has his arm on Connor and I decide to assist.

"Hey, Ben. Can you take your arm off Connor. He has a thing where he doesn't like people touching him." I say, eyeing his arm. "He's just trying to be polite, but he hates it." He removes his arm and apologizes to us. I watch him walk away as I hear Connor whisper to me.

"Thank you."

I smile and half hug him. "No problem." I walk away and grab a horse. We mount up and follow Ben. Once we arrive at New York, we scan the area.

"There are rumors of bad bills being circulated here. No doubt they come from Thomas." Then we see a man yell at another man, accusing him to have colored paper instead of currency. We follow the man until we find the counterfeiting ring. Before we enter the building, I touch the key and close my eyes, a bright light clouding my vision. Nakiwitimadi...Issaya'i... Tigapi..Ya'iu... I grab Connor's arm quickly.

"What is it?" He asks, examining my face.

I open my eyes quickly and look at him, fear in my eyes.

"I.. I don't think you should go find Hickey.. Something bad will happen." I say, tightening my hold on his arm. He looks down at me sympathetically and holds the hand that grips his arm.

"I am aware it is dangerous, but I must kill Hickey. "

"I.. I know that, but please be careful. I saw a.. A prison cell... lies...a rope...and death.." I stammer, unwilling to let him go. I close my eyes and release my hand, sighing. He nods at me and embraces me. He knew I was afraid for him, but had to let him fulfill his mission. Our mission. He released me and ran into the building. I climbed the building and ran across the roof, spotting Connor and Hickey running down below. Now's my chance. I can end Hickey and save Connor from my vision. I leapt from one building to the next, looking for my opportunity. Once I saw it, I intended to leap but guards grabbed both men. I held my breath and did a leap of faith for the first time. Falling swiftly into a haybale, I climbed out and ran to Connor, who had been knocked out cold.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" I shrieked, pushing people as I sprinted towards him. They were being brought to a wagon when I ran to the guards.

"This man did nothing wrong!" I shouted, pointing to Connor. The men scoffed and closed the wagon, locking it up.

"Sorry, girl, but we was caught counterfeiting. That's a crime in these parts." I growled at the man and almost punched when a man grabs my arm, pulling me away from the guards. The guards hopped on and rode away, headed for the prison, no doubt.

"You don't wanna be doing that." A familiar french voice said and I turned, pulling my arm away.

"Stephane. What're doing here?" I ask, huffing. I was still enraged, but I needed to calm down. Stephane smiled and placed his hands on his waist.

"I was looking to buy some meats and ale for the tavern and I came across you . What has you so cross?"

I scowled and clenched my hands. "Connor"s been taken to prison for a crime he didn't commit."

This had Stephane in shock. "Mon Dieu! Well then, we must help!"

"I think I have an idea, but I have to go back. Meet me at the pier when you're ready."

"Oui. I'll be there. We headed our separate ways and when I arrived at the Homestead. I came across Achilles

"Hickey is dead?" He asked, sitting down and pouring some water.

"No. That's why I'm here. Connor's been thrown into prison with him. Stephane and I are going to the prison to aid him." I say, walking to the candelabra and yanking it harshly. The door swung open and I ran down the stairs.

"And how do you expect to do this?"

I grab a sword from Connor's extra weapons and place it in a sheath. "I'm going to break him out. Simple as that."

I grabbed some additional weapons that might come in handy and ran up. Achilles groaned and stood up.

"Have we taught you nothing? We have trained you to be stealthy, not to barge into places and brawl your way through."

I roll my eyes and hold my tongue. He may be annoying but he has a point.

"Now...You say Hickey is there as well?"

"Yes. He was taken as well as Connor."

"Let the boy figure it out. He has an opportunity to kill him in there. Let him do it himself and I'm sure he'll find a way out."

I sigh and look down. "And if not? What if he is put on trial and will be killed?"

"Then.. We help him."

I bite my lip and think it over. Realizing he has a point, I walk towards the door. "Fine, old man. We will just wait." I head to the pier and see Stephane was already there.

"Stephane, how long have you been here?" I chuckle, approaching him. He smiled at me and said that he's been there since our talk. I tell him what Achilles suggested and he slowly nods.

"That may be best. " He said, looking around. I place my hand on his shoulder and smile apologetically.

"Sorry for bringing you out here for nothin'."

"Ah, it's alright. We shall continue on missions, oui?" I nodded and I headed to prison, examining it. I walked in and asked if I could speak with one of the prisoners. "He's my brother." I told them and they lead me too his cell. On our way there, tons of the prisoners catcalled and beckoned me to visit them. I rolled my eyes as we stopped at his cell. A prison guard banged on the cell door and declared he had a visitor.

"Yer sister is here t' see yeh!" He yelled and the assassin rose.

"Sister..?" I heard him mutter and he stood up, walking towards me. That's when I saw his face.

His face was cut and tarnished. His left eye was bruised and swollen, cut slightly as was his right eyebrow. His lip was busted and his neat clothes were ragged and stained with blood and filth.

"Hope? What are you doing here?" He asked, slipping his arms through the cell door. I smiled at him sweetly and touched his face.

"I'm here to check on you. See if you were alright." I said, "Nii titiha.." I muttered, touching his wounds softly. He winced slightly and I drew my hand away.

"Where's Hickey?" I whispered, looking around.

"He's been moved to a better cell. Thanks to his fellow Templars.." I held my breath and remembered.

"They know you are an assassin, huh?" He looked down and said nothing, but I knew. He's been exposed and imprisoned. Nakiwitimadi..

"Do you have any idea on how to get out?"

"Mason Weems has forged a key that does not work. I intend to face him about it, but I am working on it." I smile and look at the guard, who tapped his wrist. I looked back at Connor and moved close to him.

"Ó:nen ki' wáhi, Ratonhnhaké:ton." I whisper, moving away and waving at him. I left the prison and returned to the Homestead, where I practiced my archery. Soon, I had to sleep, but spent most of my night awake, unable to sleep. When sleep came, it was not easy.

...

That's all for now! Sorry if I didn't finish it well, but I felt it should end here. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed!

Nakiwitimadi (Nah-kee-wee-tee-mah-dee)-Prison Cell

Issaya'i (Ee-sah-yah-eh)- Lies

Tigapi (Tea-gah-pee-eh) - Rope

Ya'iu (Yah-eh-ooh)- Death

Nii titiha (Nee-teh-teh-hah) I'm sorry

Ó:nen ki' wáhi (Oh-nen-kee-wah-hee) Goodbye |Mohawk word, not Northern Paiute|


	9. Rescue

Heyo! Sorry this is soo late, but I had a busy day, so I'm writing this at 7:00 pm. Hope you enjoy!

It has been two days. Rumors are circulating faster than disease. Rumors about Connor, and how he planned to kill the Commander. He is to be hung today for a false accusation, a crime which Thomas Hickey instead would commit. Issaya'i yaissi tigapi..

We had a plan to save him. Achilles would go to him, and tell him we are here. When the gallows trapdoor swung open, I'd shoot an arrow at the rope, severing it and saving him. Achilles would be waiting for him and the initiates would protect him from the templar men as Connor goes after Hickey. The Templar would be dead and it would all be over.

Today was the day. I grabbed a sword, a quiver of arrows, and a bow. Achilles limped to the door and I opened it for him. We went on our way to the execution site and met up ten minutes before the transport would there. I met up with Dobby Carter and Stephane and we went to a building overlooking the hanging. They were instructed to stay by me and keep off any guards near me.

"So.." Dobby said, breaking the silence. "Are ya always like this? All serious like Connor?" I grabbed my bow and practiced without arrows, making sure it'd work well.

"No. I tend to be in a better mood. I'd be making smart ass comments right now if it wasn't for the circumstances." I smiled softly. She got her weapon out and fiddled with it. I took a deep breath and knelt at the window. It was the spot. Soon, a wagon rode up to the crowd. Two men hopped off and opened the doors, pulling the 'convict' out. He was in worse shape than before, a slight bruise on his neck. He was choked.. and got in a fight. I thought, seeing some new small cuts and swellings on his arms. I drew an arrow and held it between my fingers. Hickey was there, gloating at him, and he responded calmly, though I will never know what was said. The driver pushed him on, and he walked to the gallows. The initiates were hunting the guards as a woman punched and spat on him. I fought the urge to shoot her and Achilles walked to him, whispering to him to call for us. He spoke back at the man, words muffled in the chaos. He was then ushered to the gallows, where Charles Lee stood, a sack in hand. He walked up the stairs and stood under the noose, staring out at the crowd of people he fought for. Lee had a gleam in his eyes and walked up, holding his arms out.

"Brother. Sisters. Fellow Patriots. Several days ago, we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly- that even repeating it now, disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder our much beloved General. " I put the arrow in position and held it steady.

"Indeed. What darkness or madness moved him, none can say. And he himself offers no defense. Shows no remorse." I aimed the bow and pulled the bowstring back slowly. Lee walked up to Connor and places the bag on his head, all the while spewing his lies.

"And though we have begged and pleaded with him to share what he knows, he maintains a deadly silence. If the man will not explain himself- if he will not confess and atone- what other option do we have but this? He sought to drive us into the arms of the enemy! And thus, we are compelled by justice to send him from this world." A silence was imminent as he placed the noose around his neck. Stephane and Dobby grabbed their weapons and went down the stairs, for we now had company. I glanced over at them and saw guards trying to slip past them, one almost doing so. I looked back at the scene and saw Lee with his hand on the lever.

"May God have mercy on your soul.." He finished, the trapdoor swinging open. umu hausakwa kaiuso ya'ui... I released the arrow and prayed it hit. I saw it severe the rope, and a knife shoot out, completely cutting it, Connor falling through the trapdoor to Achilles. I glanced at where the knife originated and saw a man in a hood fleeing. I turned quickly and drew my sword, engaging the guards that slipped past. Knowing more will come, I shouted to them to leave me. Stephane refused, but Dobby made him see reason. When they left me, I sighed and leaped out the window, and fell hard onto the cold ground. I ran into the crowd and climbed a building. Once on the roof, I ran to where Washington watched, spotting Hickey, musket in hand. Connor is in close pursuit and finally lunges on the man, burying his tomahawk in his back. I leapt off the roof and made my way to them. Connor was knelt, interrogating him. I approached him and he raised his hand, signalling me not to disturb him. I nodded and listened.

"Didn't bother to ask who or how or why. Didn't care." Hickey breathed, his chest heaving. Connor looked at the man in disgust.

"You chose to side with men who would rob us of our humanity simply because it was more profitable?!"

"Wot else is there? I'm not some blind fool who'll give up all I've got on principle. What is principle, anyway? Can you bring it to the bank?"

Connor was silent and stared at the man, repulse clear on his face.

"Don't look at me like that. We're different, you and I. You're just some blind fool who's always chasing butterflies. Where as I'm the type of guy who likes to 'ave a beer in one 'and an' a ti'y in the other. Thing is boy.. I can have what I seek, had it even. But you.. Your hands will always be empty.." He spat and fell silent. I knelt to the man and muttered in his face before he finally passes,

"Si punidi namadiasikwaipa."

I rose and looked up, muskets in our faces. I reached for my sword as Connor looked around in surprise.

"At ease, men. At ease!" I heard a man shout and I drew my hand away. I turned to see Putnam approaching us.

"I said, lower your damn guns! This man's a hero!" A guard looks to me and points his musket at me instead of Connor. "And 'er?"

"Her too, god damn it!" They lower their rifles and move away. Putnam walk to us, putting his signature cigar in his mouth.

"The General can be so stubborn sometimes. Piffle, he said when we warned him something like this might happen. Piffle!" He then kicked Hickey's body.

"Stop!" Connor said, raising his arm over the Templar's body. My eyes widened and I stared at him. Putnam scoffed and his eyes widened in surprise.

"He wanted to kill the Commander. Nearly killed you as well. He was a scoundrel."

"But still a man." He insisted.

"Barely." I muttered and Connor looked at me, saddened slightly. He returned his gaze to Putnam as he spoke.

"Hmm! You're nothing if not consistent. "

"Where is Washington? I need to speak to him."

"Bundled off as soon as your execution went sideways. He's likely on his way to Philadelphia by now."

"Then so am I." He said and turned away.

"Something wrong?"

"He is still in danger. Hickey did not act alone.." He responded and walked off with me following. Once we were at the tree line, I stopped. He saw me and slowed.

"Why have you stopped?" He asked and I hugged him tightly. He tensed up and embraced me slowly.

"I.. I was so worried.." I muttered, sighing. He was safe now. He rested his chin on my head and relaxed.

"I understand.."

I moved away and smiled at him. I took his hand and pulled him along.

"C'mon. Let's go back to home." He nods and we head home. I immediately grab a rag and, despite his complaints, I tended to his wounds. One of his associates returned his robes and weapons and he quickly put them on. He insists he's fine, but I don't allow him to leave the Homestead.

The next day, we head for intends to tell Washington about the Templars and reveal himself. Achilles and I try to talk Connor out of it, but it's all in vain.

"It's quite impressive, what you've accomplished." Achilles said, limping along. Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that a... compliment?"

"Now don't misconstrue. I'm sure the whole endeavor will end tragically. But to have come to this far.. Well, it's more than I ever expected."

"The people yearned for freedom, but feared to grab hold of it. That fear is gone now." He responds, bowing his head.

"Thanks to you?"

"No.. This, they did their own."

"You diminish your role. But you've always been of humble heart."

"I do what is right. No more, no less."

"You cannot tell him," Achilles said, stopping at the door.

"I have to.. Otherwise, he may never be safe." He stops as well, facing both of us.

"He is safer not knowing! By planting the seeds of doubt, you threaten to topple his entire endeavor. If Washington is paralyzed, Charles Lee will strike. You'll cause the very thing you aim to prevent. Hunt the Templars, as is your duty..But do not drag these men into this."Connor sighed and walk towards the door. I lean on the door and peek in. Ben Franklin is signing a document, speaking to everyone in the room.

"Yes, we must indeed all hang , or most assuredly we shall all hang separately. "

Sam has a wide smile on his face and looked to Connor.

"You are, once more, our savior." Connor nodded slowly and stood up straight. "I must speak with the Commander."

"He's gone to try and hold New York. The British intend to take it. I fear we'll need to recall our man from Quebec as well.. It's one thing to declare our independence. Now, we must make it so."Connor scratched his face as Sam walked up to him, patting him on the back.

I decide to go back to the forest, back to where this all started. I can't believe it's been three years since I was brought here... I walk back where the house and hold the key in my hands. Maybe..

I reminisce about my old life, even the years on the run. Joseph and I would've been put in the system and separated, which is something I cannot allow. Soon, the cold metal grows warmer until it feels like it's white hot.

"Oh, fuck!" I yell, dropping it on the forest floor. It pulses light and I shut my eyes. When I open, nothing is different. I mentally curse and pick it up, heat still pulsing. I clip it back and close my eyes, taking a deep breath. That was.. Different and painful as fuck. I decide to make my way back to the Homestead when I see Connor leaving, his bedroll in arm.

"Don't do this, Connor!" Achilles yells, chasing after him.

"Then what would you propose we do? Sit and watch while the Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them, or have you forgotten?" He yells back, glaring at the old man. What happened?!

"Assassins are meant to be quiet. Precise. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops to all that pass by."

"Who are you to lecture anyone?You locked yourself away in this crumbling heap and gave up on the Brotherhood entirely. Since the day I arrived, you've done nothing but discourage me. And on the rare occasions you've chosen to help, you've done so little, you may as well have done nothing at all."

"How dare you!"

"Then tell me: On whose watch did the Brotherhood crumble? Whose inaction allowed the Templar Order to grow so large that it now controls an entire nation!" He snarks, placing his bedroll on his horse.

"If I sought to dissuade you, it was because you knew nothing! If I was reluctant to contribute, it was because you were naive. A thousand times you would have died and take God knows how many others with you." He said as Connor tightens the fastenings on his steed. " Let me tell you something, , Connor: Life is not a fairy tale and there are no happy endings!"

"No. Not when men like you are left in charge."

He mounts his horse and prepares to ride off when Achilles grabs the reins.

"In your haste to save the world, boy, take care you don't destroy it."

And with that, he rides off. I run in front of him.

"Connor, what happened? Why are you leaving?" I ask, gripping the reins.

"I can no longer tolerate the old man. I am going back to Kanatahséton."

"Will you be back?" I ask, concerned.

He sighs and looks down. "I may not be back." I look down, sighing.

"I'll.. I'll see you next mission." I say, heading back for the Homestead.

"You can come with me if you choose to."

"No. I have to take care of Achilles. You go on to your village."

He sighs and nods, riding away. I take a deep breath and walk back to Achilles.

He's gone. He left us. He left his new 'village' for his old one.

That's all for now! Sorry for the cut off. It's almost 2 in the morning and I needed to cut it off somewhere. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

umu hausakwa kaiuso ya'ui (Oo-mah- hah-you-sack-wah-kai-oo-soh-yah-oo-eh)- He can not die

Si punidi namadiasikwaipa (Seh-poo-nee-dee-nah-mah-dee-ah-sick-wah-ee-pah) May you never rest easy


	10. Kisses and Kenway

**Hey all! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I tend to take the weekends off. But now I'm back and here's a new chapter to start your week off! Enjoy!**

It has been.. discomforting since Connor left the Homestead. Achilles is getting weaker by the day. I help in anyway I can but it isn't the same around here. Days turn into weeks, weeks into months until I decide to go to Kanatahséton. I sheath a dagger and walk to the door, bidding Achilles farewell for now. He limps to the door and gives me a letter.

"Give this to Connor when you find must read it. It is from George Washington."

I nod and ride off towards the forest. Once I am deep in the woods, I dismount and flick the key out, holding it. I close my eyes and scan the area. Seeing a familiar figure,I make my way towards them. Only when I was close enough did they turn and eye me. It wasn't Connor, but rather Kanen'tó:kon.

"Uhh.. Kwe?" I say, raising my arms up. He eyes me suspiciously, holding a knife in his hand.

"Tánon' ónhka ní:se'?"

I furrow my eyebrows, looking around. "Sorry.. I don't know much of your language.." As if out of nowhere, Connor jogs out and places a hand on Kanen'tók:on's shoulder.

"Kanen'tó:kon, Ontiatén:ro' ne thi." He walks up to me and a small smile creeps up his face. "Hope, you are here." I tried not to smile, but it was contagious.

"Yeah. I came here to give you this." I say, grabbing the letter Achilles gave me. He grabbed it and looked down at it.

"Was this the only reason you came here?" He asked, disappointment clear in his voice.

"No. I also wanted to check on you. " I mutter, smiling at him. His face lights up and he takes my hand, pulling me along as he started to walk away.

"Where are we going?"

"I wish for you to meet my people, especially the Clan Mother." Kanen'tó:kon follows us, a smile rising on his face also.

When we arrive, people look over at us, curiosity evident in their faces. Connor continues to pull me through the crowd until we come to a longhouse. An old woman sits there, tending to a fire. When she sees Connor, her face lights up and she rises.

"Shé:kon, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Tasatáweiat,Tasatáweiat." She says, looking from him to me. "Non' ónhka ne: nakáonha?"

" Ontiátsi ne' kí:ken." He responds, smiling. I look up at him and whisper in his ear. "What's she saying?"

"She welcomed us and asked who were you. I told her you are a friend."

I smile and look at her. "Nice to meet you." I say, holding out my arm to shake her hand. She just eyes it and I lower my hand down.

" Sonkwehón:we kenh?" She asks, looking at me.

"Hen." He says and looks down at me.

"Hen." I say, looking from him to the Clan Mother. She chats with Connor and then she taps my shoulder, a smile on her face.

"She likes you." He smiles and beckons me to follow him.

"I didn't understand much of it, though."

"It is alright. I will teach you, if you wish." He smiled and we walked towards a different part. Suddenly, he pulled us off the path and towards the wilderness.

"Where are we going this time?" I laugh.

"You'll see."

We climbed what seemed like forever until he yelled out to me and pointed towards a spot. I climbed to the top and panted softly.

"You are lucky I can climb as well as you, or else you'd never be able to get me up here." I smiled, running my fingers through my hair. He sighed and sat down on the grass. "Please sit with me." He asked as he patted the grass next to him. I walked over and sat, moving my legs past the edge of the cliff, swinging them. I look at the view and gasp at it's beauty.

"It's beautiful, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"We's í:se." He mutters, looking down. I look over at him and smile.

"What'd you say?"

He looks around debating if he should tell you what it means. "I.. I said 'like you'."

My eyes widen and I look down.

"I am sorry. I only meant that you are just as beautiful as the sunset. Not that I admire your beauty, I simply noticed it." He says rather quickly. I smile and move closer to him.

"Thank you." I say and move to kiss his cheek when he turned. My lips meet his and I move away.

"I'm so sorry! I meant to kiss your cheek, I swear!" I say, freaking out inside. I turn away when I feel a hand turn my head and pull me forward. My lips are pressed against his and my heart pounds against my chest. _Ohmygodohmygod- He's kissing me!_ My hands wrap around his neck and pull him closer. _Why am I allowing this? This is Ratonhnhaké:ton!_ When he pulls away, he stares into my eyes.

"Konnorónhkwa, Muhimogo'ni." He mutters, smiling softly. I smile back and mutter back

" Nii piza ini supicha u, Ratonhnhaké:ton." I lean my head on his shoulder, sighing softly.

"Will you come back home?" I ask. He looks at me, confused.

"I am home."

"No.." I sigh, looking back at him. "Home with Achilles. With me."

He looks down. "I will consider it." A thought arose and Achilles' words echoed.

"You should read that letter I gave you." He pulled it out of his coat and opened it.

"Commander Washington needs our help." He says and stands, helping me. I look down and see the ocean splashing below.

"I have an idea.." I smirk and walk closer to the edge.

"And it is?" He asks, tucking the letter away. I decide not to tell him, but instead show him. I leap off the cliff, yelling as I fell. I saw him rush to the edge and jump off. I look back down and break the water. It was maddeningly cold, but refreshing. Rising back up, I see Connor next to me.

"Don't do that again." He says, his teeth chattering. I throw him a playful grin and swim back to shore.

Once we get back, and our robes have dried, We head to Valley Forge to meet with the Commander. Connor pulled up his hood and addressed Washington.

"Commander." Washington turned and saw us.

"Connor. Hope."

"Any word on Lee?"

"Not yet. I apologize, I've been distracted." The man says, shaking his head slightly.

"What has you distracted, Commander?" I ask, approaching both men.

"Supply caravans meant for the camp have gone missing. I suspect treachery. "

"Do you know who'd do such a thing?" The commander looks from Connor to me, nodding.

"A traitor named Benjamin Church, recently released from prison, has vanished as well. The two events are surely related."

"What was his crime?" Connor asks as Washington paces.

"He was caught sending letters to the Loyalists, detailing our troop strength. He claimed it was a scare tactic, that we might avoid war. A poor lie."

Connor walked up to the man and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I will find Church for you."

"Why?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "What reason have you to help?"

I turned to him and spoke loudly. "Does it really matter?"

He nodded and turned. "As you wish. We've received reports of trouble along the southern road. Might be he's responsible. I suggest you begin your search there."

Connor nodded and turned away. We head to the southern road and come across an abandoned church. I smile and point there.

"Maybe Church'll be in a church."

We walk in and see that it is empty. This doesn't feel right.. I stop in the doorway and grab at my sword, getting ready. Connor continues to walk in, looking around. Suddenly a loud thump is heard and I see someone on top of Connor. I draw my sword and point it at the man.

"Father." Connor scoffs, slightly winded. Then that means... Haytham sat up slightly. "Connor... Any last words?"

"Wait."

"A poor choice." He said and was about to plunge his blade into his throat when Connor kicked him off. They began to circle each other, hate evident in Connor's eyes.

"Come to check up on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?!"

To this, Haytham scoffed. "Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the Redcoats or their idiot King." He shook his head, as though talking to an infant. "I expected naivete, but this? The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you, boy. Freedom. Justice. Independence."

"But.."

"Hmm? But what?"

"Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey! They sought to steal land. To sack towns. To murder George Washington."

Haytham sighed. "Johnson sought to own the land that we might keep it safe. Pitcairn aimed t encourage diplomacy- which you cocked up thoroughly enough to start a goddamn war! And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all better off without him."

"That isn't for you decide." I snarled, pointing my sword at him. He raises his eyebrows at me. "And you are?"

"Your worst nightmare, given you cross me." I sneer. He simply sighs and pinches his nose.

"Look- as much as I'd love to spar with the both of you, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You clearly want the supplies he's stolen. I want him punished. Our interests are aligned."

Connor looks to the side. "And what do you propose?"

"A truce. Perhaps.. perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son, after all and might still be saved from your ignorance." He raised his arm, drawing his hidden blade. "I could kill you now, if you prefer." I was about to raise my sword again and threaten the man when Connor glanced at me, telling me not to.

"Excellent! Shall we be off?" He said and began to walk away.

"Do you even know where Benjamin Church has gone?" Connor asked, walking towards the man, keeping a cocky smile from arising.

He stopped and sighed. "I'm afraid not.. I'd hope to ambush him when he or one of his men returned here. It seems I'm too late. They've come and cleared the place out."

"I may be able to track him." And with that they left, leaving me standing there, my sword hanging idly. _Great.. Now Father dearest has joined the party.._ I sheath my sword and follow them.

 _Isn't this gonna be fun..._

 **And that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and I gave in to the requests for them to get together. Thanks for reading and c'ya next chapter!**

 _|Mohawk words|_

Kwe (K-weh)- Hi

Tánon' ónhka ní:se'(Tan-non-onh-kah-nee-seh) -And who are you?

Ontiatén:ro' ne thi (On-tee-ah-ten-ro-nee- theh)- This is my friend

Shé:kon (Shey-kon)-Hello

Tasatáweiat (Tas-at-ey-we-ah-et) - Come in

Non' ónhka ne: nakáonha? (Non-oh-nh-kah-ney-nah-kah-on-hah)- And who is she?

Ontiátsi ne' kí:ken (On-tee-ah-t-see-neh-kee-ken) She is my friend

Sonkwehón:we kenh?(Son-kwe-hon-we-ken-oh)- Are you Indian?

Hen- Yes

Konnorónhkwa (Kon-nor-on-kwah) - I love you/ I care about you

 _|Northern Paiute|_

Nii Piza ini supicha u (Nee-pee-zah-een-nee-soo-pee-chah-oo) I love you


	11. Order vs Freedom

**Heyo! Sorry for the long wait! I was sick, busy, lazy, etc. But I'm back and chapter 11 is up! Hope you enjoy!**

We ran up to a pile of wood and knelt down, inspecting it thoroughly.

"There were rations inside the crates. Medical supplies and clothing as well." Connor murmured. I look down and examined it as well.

"How the hell d'you know that?" I ask, looking up at him in disbelief. He points at traces in the pristine sow.

"The imprints in the snow differ of that of wood. Thus showing us that there were rations and supplies." I nodded and we followed Connor, who paused and ran ahead. Haytham slowed down and cleared his throat.

"So... How is it you know my son?" He inquired, walking next to me. I glanced back at him and sighed. He's trying to make conversation? Or slyly trying to get info outta me.

"He saved me from certain death, nursed me back to health and I've been aiding him ever since." I looked back up and saw that Connor was crouched again, investigating the snow.

"What is it?" I ask, approaching. He stands and responds, though more to himself than to me.

"Snow has obscured the tracks, but enough remains that we may still follow." He looked up and followed the road, Haytham and I accompanying soon came across a halted wagon and a man attempting to fix it.

"Just my luck. Gonna freeze to death if I don' get this fixed." He said in a rather thick accent. We approached him and Connor put his hands together peacefully.

"Are you Ben Church's man?" He asked in a calm and clear voice. The man turned and ran away. Haytham smirked and remarked, "Well played.", before Connor rolled his eyes at his father and chased the man. Haytham glanced over to see me smiling softly and we trailed behind him. It was not long before Connor caught the man and slammed him against a tree.

"It was not wise to run." He growled. The man cowered and was looking around frantically.

"W-What d'you want?"

"Where is Benjamin Church?"

"I don't know! We were riding for a camp just north of here. It's where we normally unload the cargo. Maybe you'll find him th-"

A loud boom went off as the man was shot in the head. Connor shielded his face as I mimicked his movements, gasping. Haytham lowered his pistol and placed it back in it's holster.

"Enough of that.." Connor stared at the dead man and turned to his father, anger in his eyes.

"You did not have to kill him!" He exclaimed, approaching him. Haytham backed away slightly.

"Let's not waste time with all this banter. Go catch up with the rest of Church's men. Infiltrate that camp of their's and see what you can discover."

"What about you, Haytham?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes at the Templar.

"Never you mind. Just do as I asked." I turned and grabbed Connor's arm, signalling our leave.

"Yes, your majesty.." I muttered under my breath and I hear a slight chuckle. Looking over, I see Connor smiling slightly. He meets my gaze and I pry my eyes away to check on Haytham. As I guessed, he is long gone, leaving us alone.

"Your father is a piece of work, Ratonhnhaké:ton." I whisper, looking back at him. He sighs and looks ahead, his breath visible in the chilled air.

"That he is. Though, I'll admit, he's not as... horrid as I once thought."

"Did you not see him? He shot a man in the face for no reason!"

"I know this, but if you spent years, learning everything about this man, you'd see that who we met was far better and less evil than the one I learned about."

"Are-Are you defending him?" I scoff, furrowing my eyebrows. He looks at me and pulls me towards him.

"Of course not. I still despise the man. I simply am surprised by his behavior." He replies and lets go of my am.

"Good." I breathe and wrap my arms around his neck. "I wouldn't want you goin' soft on me." I smirked and he hesitantly placed his hands on my waist. I chuckle and press my lips against his lightly. He kisses back, embracing me tighter. I break the kiss and tap his cheek softly.

"You amuse me, Ratonhnhaké:ton. You're like a shy pup." I murmur. He looks at me confused and a smirk rises on his face.

"Am I, now?" He remarks, holding my arms. I smile back at him and narrow my eyes.

"Yeah. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" His smirk grows wider as he captures my lips again. He's more forceful. More demanding and dominant. I gasp and he breaks the kiss, his fingers digging into my waist.

"Do I still amuse you?" he asks. I shutter and shake my head, attempting to kiss him once more. I find not his supple lips but a finger pressed against my mouth instead. He chuckles and moves my head away.

"As much as I'd love to continue, we still have a mission to complete." I pout and move away.

"Right." I say, walking down the road. "Let's go then, hero," I smile and we head north.

We soon come across the encampment and leap into a wagon. The snow crunches as a guard walks by, surely inspecting the wagon in which we hide. Connor leaps up and stabs the man, dragging him into the wagon with us. We jumped out and sneaked into the camp. Staying low in the bushes, we assassinated 2 more guards and eavesdropped on a pair walking by.

"No more convoys. We're gonna steal from the Yank camp itself."

"Valley Forge?"

"That's right."The man next to him looked uneasy.

"Are you sure 'bout this?"

"It's not my business to be sure or not sure. I just do as Church asks. If you're so concerned, take it up wit 'im."

"Is he here?" The other man chuckled at his companion's stuttered words.

"Course not! Hiding in New York, last I heard. Tryin' to keep a low profile. On account of him not wanting to go back to jail and all.."

The worried man sighed. "Alright. I'm in." They walked away and we followed. Soon, we hide in bushes and see two more guards dragging a man.

"Look what we found!" one says, smiling triumphantly. The captive man looks up and I sigh. Father dearest had gotten caught, apparently. Damn it, Haytham!

"He was creepin' 'round the camp all suspicious like."

"Must be a Yank spy!" The leader smirks and waves his arm, dismissing his idea.

"No, he's somethin' else. Somethin' special. In't that right, Haytham?" He get close to the Templar's face, taunting him. "Church told me all about you."

"Then you should know better than this." Haytham replied. Even when captured, he remains as sassy as ever. The man snarled and punched Haytham in the face. Haytham spat blood and was forced to look up at the man.

"You're not really in a position to be makin' threats, are ya?"

He look over and stared at the bush in which we hid and nod at us. He saw us. He saw us and wanted our help.

"Not yet."

Connor tenses up and slowly pulls out his tomahawk. I follow his lead and draw my sword. We stand and rush towards the guards, engaging them. Haytham rushes up and aids us, stabbing nearby guards with his hidden blade. Once we disposed of the guards, a legion of soldiers came rushing at us. I braced and engaged the nearest ones, shielding both allies from them. Haytham lunges past me and shouts to us.

"Once you two've dealt with these louts, meet me in New York!"

"What?!" Connor shouted back, deflecting a blade with the back of his tomahawk. "You mean to just leave? Now?!"

"If you cant handle a couple of mercenaries, then we've really no business working together." And with that, he left.

"Unbelievable.." Connor scoffed and continued to hack away at the remainder of guards. I rolled my eyes and assisted him, twirling around their muskets and swords. Soon, all lay dead and we waltzed out.

"Well.. Let's go to New York.." I say, sheathing my sword. He sighed and looked up.

"Hey, could I get a ride on the Aquila? I don't think I can use my way back." I smile slightly.

"Of course. I am surprised it has taken you years to ask." He responded, smiling back. We ran back to the port and walked to the large navy vessel. We walked up the plank and Mr. Faulkner approached us.

Cap'n, you made it. Successful mission, I'm guessing?" He asked, a smile breaking out. I smiled back at Mr. Faulkner.

"You could say that, Mr. Faulkner." Connor nodded and walked towards the captain's quarters. I walked slowly, feeling slightly uneasy. Mr. Faulkner laughed at me and grabbed the wheel.

"First time on a ship, eh?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. First time for everything, I suppose." I chuckled, walking towards the captain's quarters. I pull open the door and find Connor relacing his hidden blade. He wasn't in his Assassin's Robes anymore, but rather a navy blue outfit fit for sailing. A tricorn hat lay next to his tomahawk as he bent down and placed his bow on his back. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Need something, Muhimogo'ni?"

I walked up to him and scooped up his tricorn hat. "Nothin' at all, Cap'n." I said in a horrible pirate accent, placing the hat on his head. He smirked and grabbed his tomahawk, sliding it in it's sheath.

"Well, if it is nothing, then you'd best be assisting Mr. Faulkner. Unless you'd prefer mopping the deck." I gasped dramatically, punching his arm.

"You're a mean captain!" I exclaim, laughing slightly. He chuckles and ushers me away. We approached the first mate and he moved away from the wheel.

"She's all yours, Cap'n." And with that, Connor took the wheel. Smirking once again, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Full sail!" He shouted to his crew, who replied a hearty "Aye!" and the sail flourished open. A gust of wind captured the ship and we set sail for New York. I stood by, watching the men work. They sang songs and never complained.

Hours flew by as we finally made it. The sun was setting and Connor had changed his robes once again. As we left, Faulkner waved and told us she'd be upgraded. We strolled down an alley way, searching for our temporary ally.

"You know, he never told us where to meet him." I realized out loud, scanning the area.

"Yes. People tend to do that. I'm surprised I find them at all." He mused, looking around. His eyes had a slight shimmer as he blinked . That was lost and he continued to walk ahead.

"What was that?" I ask, looking at him bewildered.

"What was what?"

"That. With your eyes."

"Oh. I was using a sense named 'Eagle Vision'. It helps me look for enemies and allies. I do not know where I get it or why it is named such."

"Nice. That's a great skill." I chirp, looking ahead. A silence grows between us and I speak up.

"I realize that 'Muhimogo'ni' is a handful to say. If you want.. You can call me 'Náni'.." I mutter, glancing at him and back at the buildings. He stared at me and looked ahead.

"Náni.." He muttered. "It suits you." My lips curled upwards and I couldn't help but look back. We continued our walk until we hear footsteps behind us.

"Evening, Connor. Náni." I turn and scowl. Haytham Kenway was behind us, smirking. He was eavesdropping.

"It's 'Hope' to you, Mr. Kenway." I say, my voice laced with irritation.

"I see you both made it here in one piece." The Templar said, causing Connor to snort, a look of distaste evident.

"Recovered from your beating, then?" Connor seemed good at angering his father, who glared at him. He then began to circle us, informing us on our target.

"Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done with this by sunrise."

"Good. " Connor mused, walking next to his father. "I would like to have those supplies returned as soon as possible."

"Of course." He said and turned. '' I wouldn't want to keep your from your lost cause." I rolled my eyes at him. Did he always have to be an ass?

"Come along then. Follow me."

We followed Haytham and came across a vantage point. We soon climbed it and looked around. Connor looked ahead, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Tell me something.."

"Hmm?"

"You could have killed me when we first met. What stayed your hand?"

"Curiosity. Any other questions?"

Connor looked down, kicking the stone tiles softly. "What is it the Templars truly seek?" Haytham turns and addresses this with a passion.

"Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom. Time was, the Assassin's professed a far more sensible goal, that of peace."

"Freedom is peace."

"Oh, no. It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little revolution your friends have started. I have stood before the Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it is just noise."

"And this is why you favor Lee?"

"He understands the needs of this would-be nation far better than the jobbernowls who profess to represent it." Connor scoffed and scowled.

"It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes. The people made their choice- and it was Washington!" He said, pointing at the city. Haytham snarled back at him.

"The people chose nothing. It was done by a group of privileged cowards seeking only to enrich themselves. They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit them! Oh, they might have dressed it up in pretty words, but that does not make it true. " He got closer to his son, his snarl growing wider. "The only difference, Connor- The only difference between myself and those you aid- is that I do not feign affection!"

And with that he walked away, leaving Connor and I alone. I begin to follow Haytham when I see that Connor isn't moving.

"C'mon. We still have a mission." I say, tugging his arm. He nods and follows, taking the lead. We come across the brewery and was about to walk in when Haytham spoke.

"Hold a moment..'' We stopped and Haytham checked it out. "Church, you clever bastard..." He muttered.

"What is it?" Connor asks, investigating as well.

"I was hoping I could wave you two past the guards, but he's replaced most of them with men I don't know. Hmm... Well, I should be able to pass through without arousing suspicion, Hope as well, but you.." He said, looking at Connor and walking way, ushering me to follow.

"No." Connor said, grabbing his father's arm. "We do this together or not at all."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I will find a guard who is off duty and take his uniform."

"Good. I will wait here, then." Haytham says and sits down.

"Of course you will."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to come along and hold your hand, perhaps? Provide kind words of encouragement?" Connor turned and walked away from his father. Once he left, I sat across from Haytham.

"I also have a proposal.." I say, looking around. _I hope Connor left.. I don't want him hearing this.._

"You do, now? And what is that?" He asks, raising a brow at me.

"I wish to join the Templar Order.."

 **DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the late chapter and for the cliffhanger! Please don't be turned away by this plot twist. It'll be explained, but have patience. So thank you so much for reading this chapter and hope to see ya in the next one. Byeo!**


	12. Templar

Hello once again! Well, we know the drill. Read and Enjoy!  
"I wish to join the Templar Order.."

Haytham's brows furrowed. "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. I want to join the Templar Order." I state, glancing at the building and back at the Templar.  
"You?"  
"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that? Last I checked, there are only two Templars in the Americas. Three if you count Shay." His eyes narrowed, tensing his arm. He wanted to kill me with his hidden blade, I bet..  
"How do you know about Shay?" He hissed. I smirked and narrowed my eyes as well.  
"I have my ways, Mr. Kenway." He sighed and relaxed his arm, looking around.  
"Why is it you wish to join our Order, hmm? I believed you to be an Assassin."  
"Oh, no. I never joined the Assassins. I just accompanied them. I want to join you guys because I need things to accelerate. I can't sit back and let you two brawl things out. I have people who need me." This peaked his interest.  
"Such as?" I raised my eyebrow, glaring at him softly."Well, if you wish to join us, you must trust us." I sigh and look down.  
"My brother, Joseph. He's all I have left. I need to go back and protect him."  
"Then why don't you?"  
"Don't you think I've tried?! For some reason, I can't." He was silent, examining my reactions.  
"Are you sure about this path? Once accepted, there is no going back."  
"Yes."  
"You are willing to tell us Connor's plans and movements?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"And why would he trust you? How can you be safe from suspicion?"  
"I'm the person he trusts most. We.. We tell each other everything."  
"You are romantically involved with the Assassin?" I stay silent, thinking about it. Should I say? I have to..  
"Yes. We are 'courting', as you'd say."  
"And you are still willing to betray him?" I sigh and hold my legs.  
"Yes.."  
"Well, as a father I'd be appalled, but as a Templar, I see you as an asset."  
I look up and examine his expression. "Will you accept?"  
"Yes. If you prove yourself worthy, you shall join us." I smile weakly and stand up quickly when I see Connor approach in a mercenary's outfit. Haytham sat up as well and fixed his jacket.  
"That should suffice. Follow me." I followed him, staring at Connor. I hope he didn't hear that.. We walked up to the door and the guard held out his arm.  
"Halt, strangers! You tread on private property. What business do you have here?"  
"The Father of Understanding guides us."  
"You, I recognize. Not the savages." Connor and I glare at the man as I tense up. No one calls us 'savages'.  
"The lady is my associate. As for him, he is my son." Connor's glare drops and he looks at his father, surprised. The man smirked and moved closer to Haytham.  
"Tasted of the forest's fruits, did you? I might, myself. This one's a beauty." I curl my fist as Haytham smirks. "I wouldn't recommend that."  
"Off you go, then." He smirks and winks at me. I shutter and walk past, avoiding the man. Men don't change, I guess.. I look over and see that Connor is glaring at the man, and tempted to punch him. He decides not to and follows us. Haytham leads us through the maze, it ending at a door. Haytham pulls on the handle but it doesn't budge.  
"It's locked. Give me a moment." He says, pulling out some lockpicking tools and kneeling down, working on the door. Connor leans on the wall as I stand behind, observing the two.  
"Must be strange for you, discovering my existence as you have." Connor says, looking at me and then to his father. Haytham glances up at him and continues his work.  
"I'm actually curious to know what your mother might have said about me. I always wondered what life might have been like, if she and I stayed together. How is she, by the way?" He asks, finishing his work and standing up to face his son.  
"Dead. Murdered."  
"What? I'm sorry to hear that.." Connor turned and faced the man, anger filling his features.  
"Oh, you're sorry? I found my mother burning alive. I'll never forget her face as she sent me away. Charles Lee is responsible for her death by your order! And you're 'sorry'?" He shout, flaunting his hands at him.  
''That's impossible. I gave no such order. I spoke the opposite, in fact. I told them to give up the search for the Precursor Site. We were to focus on more practical pursuits!" Connor scowled and pushed his father forcefully out of the way.  
"It is done, and I am all out of forgiveness."And with that, he thrust the door open and stormed out. I walk up to Haytham, staring at the door.  
"You knew his mother died, didn't you?" I ask, looking at the Templar. He turned and moved to the door.  
"Let us go.." I grabbed his arm before he could leave, stopping him.  
"Didn't you?!" I shout, facing him.  
"Yes, I did know about Ziio's untimely demise."  
"Why bring it up?" I ask, letting go of his arm.  
"I wished to show him that it was not the Templars that caused Ziio's death."  
"You do realize that bringing it up will only anger him, right? You might have screwed up your chance to show him." He nods and opens the door. "Well, I'll have to remedy that." He walks through and we catch up with Connor. We continue on our path when we see a man with a wig standing alone in the brewery. Haytham stopped us and approached him.  
"Benjamin Church. You stand accused of betraying the Templar Order and abandoning our principles of personal gain. " The key glows yellow and I tap Haytham's arm. "Something's wrong." He brushes it off and continues his speech. "In consideration of these crimes, your sentence is death."  
"NOW!" The man shouts, turning. This man was indeed, not Ben Church. The impostor laughed and tens and hundreds showed up as if out of nowhere, flaunting muskets.  
"You're too late. Church and the cargo are long gone. And I'm afraid you won't be in any condition to follow..." We looked around and drew our weapons, moving out of the way of their bayonets. "We've chosen to stand with the victor. It's Britain who'll win this war!" Connor deflected one's lunges and used his tomahawk to disarm him, ending him quickly. Haytham was more precise with his sword, aiming for major arteries.  
"It was a nice dream you had, but a dream was all it ever was.." The false Church gloated as his men fought, spewing foul words.  
"Look at the half breed fight, like some feral dog! Best we put him down, boys." I snarled and lunged for the man, attempting to silence him. I would have if not for two brutes blocking my path. "Stop those two!" They shouted as Connor and I engaged them. They were soon disposed of and Connor approached the impostor, who had fallen in his attempt to flee.  
"Where is Church?" The man whimpered and replied, his voice shaky.  
"I'll tell you. Anything you want. Only promise that you'll let me live!" And he reveals himself to be a slippery coward..  
"You have my word." Connor replies, pulling the man up. He looks around and shakes slightly.  
"He left yesterday for Martinique. To passage on a trading sloop called the Welcome. Loaded half its hold with the supplies he stole from the Patriots. That's all I know, I swear." He said as Haytham stabbed him with his hidden blade.  
"You promised..." He gurgled before he fell lifeless to the ground.  
"And he kept his word." Haytham replied to the now dead man. Connor stared at his father in disbelief as Haytham walked away. "Let's go." We turned as we heard men shouting as they aimed at us. Haytham grabbed both our arms and pulled us to cover. I looked over and saw that they changed their aim and shot at a pile of barrels. A deafening blast erupted as flames began to crackle. We pulled ourselves up as planks fell near us.  
"We nee to get out of here!" Connor shouts to us, grabbing my arm.  
"You don't say.." Haytham replies, making his way through the rubble quickly. I follow Haytham's lead, climbing as fast as I can, avoiding the flames as they threaten to burn me. I see Connor is following me and jump onto a plank. As soon as I leap off, it crashes to the ground. I clutch to the edge as I pull myself up, spotting Haytham.  
"Do you think it will shield you from the flames?" He taunts as the shooters point their bayonets at him. I look down and see Connor pulling himself up as well. I bend down, helping him up as the ceiling collapses on top of the men. Connor gains steady footing as we look around for Haytham. He taps my arm and looks down, nodding his head slightly. I look down and see Haytham hanging onto a ledge. We pull him up and I brush some dust off of his robe. He nods at us both and walks towards the door, attempting to pry it open.  
"Stuck! See if you two can find something to pry it open." Connor looks to me and nods, a mischievous look in his eyes. I smirk and nod back, getting ready to run.  
"Connor? Hope? What are you both up to?" He looks behind him and sees us getting ready. "Oh. No. Don't do that." He warns, backing us as we charged. "There's no telling what's on the other siiii-" A loud splintering is heard as we charge through the door, landing in cold water.  
"-iiid!" Haytham shouted as I swam up to the surface, a grin on my face.

"We do, now." Connor replied, holding back a grin. Haytham rolled his eyes at us and swam to shore.  
"Where'd you get that idea?" I shivered.  
"From you. Remember back in Kanatahséton?" I smiled back and swam towards shore. Connor followed and we ringed our waterlogged clothes. Haytham picked up his hat and attempted to dry it, holding it uselessly.  
"Church has at least a day on us.. We must move quickly if we are to catch him."  
"I have a ship we can use. Meet us on the peer when you're ready." He nodded and walked away. I stood next to Haytham, watching the water.  
"So.. Did I prove capable?" I mutter, glancing at the Templar. He nodded curtly and asked me to follow him. We traveled to a nearby house and upon entering, Charles Lee walked in, a teacup in hand.  
"Master Kenway.. Who is this?" He asked, placing the cup down. I stared at him in shock. Charles Lee was here this entire time?!  
"This is Hope. She has proven to be a useful and capable asset and she is being granted the honor of joining us." I smiled politely and offered my hand.  
"How do you do, Charles. I'm Hope Albrehct. I believe we've met before." He looks at me and takes my hand, shaking it firmly. "Why, yes we have. You accompanied the Assassin at Washington's promotion." I nod and turn to Haytham, who had a pendant with the Templar Cross hanging from it.  
"Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand?"  
"I do, sir."  
"And never to share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?"  
"I do."  
"And to do so from now until death- whatever the cost?"  
"I.. I do." Haytham smiles softly and places the pendant upon my neck.  
"Then we welcome you into our fold, sister, for now you are an Templar." Charles smiles and rests his hand on my shoulder.  
"May the Father of Understanding guide us." They said, and pat my back. I look down at the Cross and take it in my hand. It was silver with a red stone, resting below my collar bone. It hung on a silver chain and I tucked it under my robes, hiding it from sight.  
"You may rest here for a while, but soon we must continue. I sat in a chair and began to dose off, my thoughts tormenting me as I fell into a dreamless daze..

You are a Templar..

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Granted, it's not as long as some but I think it ended nicely. Please tell me if there are any errors or if you'd like to see something happen. Other than that, I have nothin' else to say. Byeo!


	13. Church's End

**Heyo! Chapter 13! Sorry for the delay, I was busy with mid-term tests. Well, then; lets get this show on the road! Enjoy!**

When I open my eyes, I lift my head and see Charles Lee sitting across from me. Instinctively, I reach for my knife and the new pendant thuds against the table. Lee looks at me and raises his brow. I curtly nod and rub my face.

"How long was I asleep?" I groan, running my hands through my hair. Lee stands and pets a small dog near him.

"A few hours at the most. Why, do you need to be somewhere?" I look around and get up, hiding my necklace one more.

"Haytham and I were goin' on a mission. Did he leave?"

"Yes, he did. He told me to give you this letter, though. I should be leaving for the Tavern. I'll see you soon, sister." He hands me a letter and walks out the door. I break the wax seal and open the letter, reading it thoroughly.

 _'Sister,_

 _Forgive me for not waking you, but I thought it might be best if you had your rest. If we are not at the pier, we are on our way to Martinique._

 _I implore you to speak to Connor and help me convince him to make peace with our Order. I may be able to convince him, but I believe your words would mean more to him than mine. May I see you soon, sister._

 _Haytham Kenway, Templar Grandmaster of the Colonial Rite.'_

I placed the letter down and grab my sword, sheathing it, and open the window. Leaping out of it, I make my way to the pier as fast as I can and spot Haytham and Connor on the Aquila.

"Wait!" I shout, running to the departing ship. Connor turns and gives the wheel to Mr. Faulkner.

"Hope! We thought you'd never show!" He yelled back, looking around for a rope. I roll my eyes and leap onto the side of the vessel. As I grasp the rope tied to the side, I feel a hand close around my wrist, pulling me up. Once I'm on board, I smile at Connor, who is wearing his navy outfit and I make sure my cross is still hidden.

" Thank you, Captain." I remark cheekily, causing him to smirk lightly at me.

"You are most welcome, miss Albrehct." I peck his cheek and hug him. He embraces me and sighs until a loud 'ahem' caused us to break away, blushing slightly. I looked over at Haytham, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"If you 'lovebirds' are finished, we still have a mission." Connor nodded and walked away, embarrassed. I tapped my foot against the wood beams of the ship, looking down.

"Sorry, Haytham." I murmured, looking up and examining the sky as the ship increased in speed.

"It's alright, sister. Just don't let things like that distract you. We have a mission that must come first."

"I understand."

He nodded and walked to the wheel, and a scowl arose.

"This is a poor heading. We will never reach Church in time." Connor rolled his eyes and looked ahead.

"This is the way we were told, father."

"And you honesty believe that man? If so, you may need to rethink your ethic."

"Then what do you propose? That we take time to rethink a different course? That would take longer." Haytham rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Do what you wish.."

Hours pass as we sail for Martinique, Haytham jabbering through it all. When Connor maneuvered past an island, Haytham's sighs of disappointment turned into groans.

"I told you it was a poor heading. Church is surely days ahead of us now.."

"Have some faith in the boy! He's yet to disappoint!" Faulkner defended, patting Connor's back.

"Well, the bar's not been set very high now, has it?"

"We are closer than you think, father!" Connor growled and I walked up to them, looking at the water. We sailed and came across a ship that was stopped.

"Is it the Welcome?" Connor asked, examining the ship.

"Aye! And she's dropped anchor." Faulkner stated, pointing at the vessel. Haytham glanced at Connor and back at out target.

"Bring us in for a closer look, son." He did as he was told and brought the ship to a halt.

"It seems the ship has been abandoned." He said, examining the windows and the splintered wood.

"Church always was a slippery little bastard..." I grit my teeth and cursed when a shout caught our attention.

"Enemy ahead! They're makin' to flee!"

"AFTER THEM!" Connor shouted and turned the ship around, pursuing the enemy. They shot cannonballs at us and at Connor's command, we braced. We shot the schooner and was on it's trail when it made a swift turn.

"She's passing between the cliffs, boy, and the Aquila's too big to follow. We need to go around!" Faulkner warns. Haytham snarls and clutches his hat.

"Goddammit! We're going to lose him!" The Templar glares at the rocks and glances at his 'allies'.

"What other choice have we?! Those rocks would crush us!"

"The current here is swift. We still have a chance." Connor retorts to the older men, clutching the wheel. We soon approach 5 ships, all intent on sinking us. Connor turns the ship and orders the men to get ready.

"Fire!" I shout, taking command of the men. They do as they are bid and the mast of the target is brought down, falling into the sea. We repeat our defense the best we can, but we are bombarded as well, one cannonball almost taking out our mast. Soon, we sail near the ship and Haytham forces Connor away as he takes control of the Aquila.

"What are you doing?!"

"Ending this!" Haytham retorts and crashes the Aquila into the ship. Connor gets back up and stares at the target in shock and anger. We collide with a deafening blow, wood chunks flying everywhere. I drew my sword and ran towards the ship, leaping on it with Haytham.

"Secure the ships!" I hear Connor yell to the men as bullets fill the air, the crew fetching their muskets and weapons and leaping on board of the ship. As I attempt to follow Haytham, enemy crewmen engage me. I parry their attacks and slash my way through as Connor buries his tomahawk in his foes with a sickening splatter of blood. I nodded a thanks and we walk to the man attempting to kick down the door to the quarter, succeeding after a few tries. He moves towards the door when Connor grabs his shoulder and shakes his head. The man nods and goes back to looting the ship, yelling triumphantly. Connor motions his arm and we stroll lower into the depths of the ship. When we get to the lower deck, it's empty. Are you kidding me? Where the hell is it?

"Empty... What has Church done with the cargo?" He states, examining the area. I look around and realize we're one man short.

"More importantly, where is Haytham?" And as soon as I said that, a familiar voice is heard. Haytham is shouting at someone, most likely Church.

"So here we are, face to face at last, my friend. It's been quite an adventure- let me tell you- working my way through your nasty little tricks and traps. Clever, some of them , anyway. I'll give you credit for that." We followed his voice and soon came across a locked door.

"And for the quietude in which you pulled it off. We had a DREAM, Benjamin! A dream you sought to DESTROY! And for that, my fallen friend, you will be made to pay!" Once his shouts grew silent and a pained grunt was heard, Connor kicked the door open and we walked it, observing Haytham beat Church.

"Enough!" Connor spoke and approached his father and the ex-Templar. "We came here for a reason."

"Different reasons, it seems." Haytham hisses, withdrawing his fist and standing up, all while glaring at Church. Connor eyed his father and knelt down, facing Church.

"Where are the supplies you stole?"

"Go to hell.." Church gasped, spitting at his face. Connor grimaced and stabbing the man with his hidden blade.

"I ask again.. Where are the supplies?" He inquired, standing as Church crawled away, clutching his side.

"On the island yonder, awaiting pickup. But you've no right to it. It isn't yours.."

"No. Not mine. Those supplies were meant for men and women who believe in something bigger than themselves. Who fight and die that one day they might be free from tyranny such as yours."

Church chuckled and wheezed slightly. "Are these the same men and women who fight with muskets forged from British steel? Who bind their wounds with bandages sewn by British hands? How convenient for them. We do the work. They reap the rewards.."

"You spin a story to excuse your crimes. As though you're the innocent one and they the thieves. "

"It's all a matter of perspective. There is no single path through life that's fair and does no harm. Do you truly think the Crown has no cause? No right to feel betrayed? You should know better than this, dedicated as you are to fighting Templars- who themselves see their work as just. Think on that next time you insist your work alone befits the greater good.. Your enemy would beg to differ.." He choked, his body growing limp as he bled out. " And would not be without... cause.." And with that, he passed with Connor muttering a prayer for him. Haytham approached his son and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You did well. His passing was a boon for us both." He said, patting his back and walking away. "Come on. I expect you'll want my help retrieving everything from the island?" Connor nodded and turned, glancing at me. I walked towards him and we departed from the ship, setting sail for the island.

 **And I'm stopping it here. Sorry for the wait. I was really busy and I couldn't find the time to finish this chapter. Now that I have, this is getting close to the end. Only a few more chapters until the grand finale! I hope you all stay tuned and c'ya later!**


	14. Betrayal

**Hello again! I hope you all had a great weekend and let's get this show on the road! Enjoy chapter 14!**

Once our mission was done, I returned to the Homestead. I take a deep breath and walk in, the warmth burning my nose and fingers. There, I see Achilles sitting down, tea in hand.

"Ah, Hope. Welcome back." He greets me warmly. "How did the mission fare?" I sit across from the elderly man, smiling.

"It went well, old man." I reply, grabbing a needle and working on some stitchwork I left. "Are you better?"

He smiled back and sipped his tea. "Yes, I believe so." I finished my beading and stood, stretching.

"Would you like something to eat?" I ask, walking towards the pantry and looking around. Everything had been moved. Diana reorganized everything again..

"Thank you, child, but I have work to do." And with that, he stood and left for his study. Diana walked by me and placed a dish down.

"Hello, Hope. You've been away for a long time." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and tie my hair back. She starts on the dishes and passes them to me to dry them

"Yeah. I was on a mission with Connor." I respond, wiping the dish. My response caught her interest and her face lit up.

"Oh? When is he comin' back?"

I sighed and placed the dish away. "I don't know. Maybe never." She frowned and pat my back, murmuring words of pity. My smile faltered and I decided to change the subject.

"How's Prudence enjoying motherhood?"

"Very much, I believe. Warren and her haven't stopped talking about lil' Hunter."

"Well, I'm glad for her. God knows how much Warren and her wanted a kid."

We laughed and when we finished, she bid me farewell and left to tend to the clothes. I went upstairs and put on my dress and apron, tightening my ponytail. I rushed back downstairs and grabbed an apple, chopping it up and placing

it in a bowl. I then sat down and snacked on them while I traced the patterns in the wooden table with my finger. Once I finished, I walked upstairs and plopped on my bed, sighing contently and drifting off to sleep.

A year soon passed, and the community grows. My days are a blur of aid and chatter, many of Connor's chores become my own and I begin to fill his role at the Homestead. Many days I think of him, of that mission and Kanatahséton. I'm tempted to bring him back but decide against it. Luckily, the Templars don't seek me often.

When I rise, I tie my hair back and straighten my dress. I wear it often since Ellen made it for me several months ago. Once I stretch and walk down the stairs, I pick up some cloth and my beads and continue my sewing. After a while, I hear the door swing open and I get up to greet the newcomer, straightening my dress.

"Hello, Hope." My eyes widen and I nearly stab my finger. _Could it be?_ I rush towards the voice and see him, a small smile on his face.

"Oh my god.." I smile, running up to him and embracing him quickly. He smiles back and hold me tightly, sighing contently. I look up at him and our lips meet. He breaks the kiss and releases me as I reluctantly pull my arms away.

"What are you doing back?" I ask, placing my project on the table. He looks around and looks back at me.

"I came to apologize to the old man. I said all those words out of anger." I nod and point at Achilles' study. He murmurs a thank you and makes his way to the study, knocking on the wood frame. Achilles looks up and when he sees him, he smiles and looks back at his notebook.

"Welcome back. And how was Martinique?"

"Achilles.. I.. I owe you an apology..." When Achilles doesn't acknowledge his words, he sighs and continues. "It was wrong of to say the things I did..." The old man looks up and places his quill down.

"Your words were harsh, Connor, but there was also truth there. I failed the Order. Allowed the Templars to take control..." He remarked, sighing. Connor remained silent, pondering on something.

"But now their hold is weakened, which makes me believe there's a chance for peace. Imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite." Achilles looks up, confused.

"Why the change of heart?" He asks and then glances at me. "Where is this coming from..?" A realization spreads through him and he slowly turns to the young assassin.

"You've met your father, haven't you.." He says, standing up and approaching the youth.

"I do not claim to trust the man- or even like him. But.. I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity."

"Haytham may listen. But will he understand? And even if he does, will he agree?"

"Even he must admit that we can achieve more together than we do alone."

"I assume you're off to find him..?" The old man asks after a moment.

"Yes.." Connor replies. "I ride for New York to see what might be done.."

He look down and walks away from the elder, who has sat back down and continued his writing. When he return to the door, I'm waiting for him.

"I'm coming with you, y'know." I state, following him through the door. He looks back at me and shakes his head.

"No. This is something I must do alone."

"Who said I'd be helping? Besides, I was going to go and pick up a few things."

"Fine.." He sighs and we mount up on our horses. I check my saddle bag and slip the Templar cross into the side pocket, along with my robes and we ride to New York.

When we arrive, we dismount and make our way to Haytham. When we come across him, he's speaking to another man. He clearly see us at the corner of his eye and signals us to remain there until he's finished.

"We need to know what the Loyalists are planning if we're to put an end to this."

I've tried! But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now- only to await orders from above."

"Then keep digging. Come find me when you have something worth sharing." The spy nods and walks away quickly as Haytham sighs and walks towards us.

"We're so close to victory. A few more well placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the Crown."

"What do you intend?" Connor asks, eyeing his father.

"Well, nothing at the moment- since we're completely in the dark."

"I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere."

"Oh, we did. Until you started cutting them off."

"Your contact said orders from above. It tells us exactly what we need to do: track down the Loyalist commanders."

"Good idea, Connor." I say, approaching the men. Haytham nods and we leave to track them down. We soon locate them in an abandoned building and we eavesdrop on them.

"Have you considered the proposal?" One said to his comrades. The other shook his head as the third said silent and listened.

"I am unconvinced. To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard maintaining order with our current numbers. Cut in half.."

"Yet if we do not join them, they risk defeat. And then what?"

"Well, they should have come by sea.."

"They're talking in circles.." Haytham growled as we observed them. "We'll learn nothing watching as we are."

"Then what do you propose we do? March in there and demand answers?" Connor muses, slightly annoyed at his father's statement.

"Well, yes." And with that, he leaps down upon the guards and air assassinates them. The commanders look around yell that there is an ambush.

"A little help here?" Haytham asks and we leap down, killing two soldiers each. We draw our weapons and come to his aid. We slash and spin around our enemies until all are either dead or wounded. We approach the commanders and tie them up, pushing them against the wall.

"We'll bring them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share." Haytham said as he finished tying the wrists of the last man when the first one shook his off and ran away as fast as he could.

"Really?" He said and sighed. "Well, you'd best get after him, then."

"You go. I will watch the prisoners."

"No, you do it."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so! Now go!"

Connor groaned and began to chase the man. I pulled on one of the commanders' jackets and we led them to Fort George.

"Have you been discovered yet?" The Grandmaster asks as we make our way to the fort.

"No. No one suspects."

"Good. Now, what does the assassin intend?"

I sigh and look down. "He intended to make peace. To unite both orders and end the ancient war between Assassins and Templars."

"Oh, really?" He asks, raising his brow. "Did you plant that idea in his head?"

"No, I believe you did." I chuckle, and look up to see the fort. I push my prisoner to Haytham and stay near the gate, waiting for Connor.

The assassin shows up later, the missing commander in his possession. _Poor man.. He looks as though he'd piss himself.._

"Wait, wait!" The captive man says to Connor, refusing to go further. "I'll tell you anything you want. Anything! Only don't make me go in there!"

"We just have some questions for you." Connor says, attempting to calm the man.

"Cross that threshold and I'm a dead man!" He muttered and his eyes widened in fear. What has he been told about this place?

"There you are, Connor! I was worried you might have gotten lost..." Haytham's voice rang out and I turned to see him walking past me.

"Come along, then!" He said and brought the captive along. The man looked pleadingly at Connor, who followed silent and confused. We entered the fort and went into a dark room. Haytham roughly sat the man down in a bloody chair and retied him up. There were two other men sitting in chairs opposite of me, their necks slit. I held in my fury and sadness and faced the prisoner. He killed them..

"What are the British planning?" Haytham asked, both men circling him. The man looked frantically at both and spoke with a shaky voice.

"To march from Philadelphia. That city's finished. New York's the key. They'll double our numbers- push back the rebels."

"When do they begin?"

"Two days from now."

"June 18th..." Connor mused. "I must warn Washington."

"You see? That wasn't so very difficult, now was it?" Haytham chimed, as if he was talking to an infant.

"I've t-told you everything.. Now l-let me go!" The Regular squealed, shivering in fear. The older man looked to his son and walked behind the man.

"Of course." He said, and unsheathed his hidden blade, slicing open his throat. His blood sprayed across his chest as we watched him gurgle and gasp, soon passing on.

'The other two said the same. It must be true." He said, cleaning his blade. Connor stared at his father, his eyes filled with anger and disbelief.

"You killed him.. " He breathed, and raise his voice. "You killed ALL of them. Why?"

"They'd have warned the Loyalists." He stated simply, confused at his expression.

"You could have held them until the fight was done."

"What?.. And waste precious time and money on their care? What would be the point? They'd given up everything they knew." Assuming it was over, he walked away, informing us to head to Valley Forge.

Connor nods and lowers his head as we follow him.

"We have to bury them." He states, glancing at me and sighing.

I agree and we untie them, close their eyes, and bury them under leaves and sticks. After a few words, we head to Valley Forge, where Haytham is waiting for us.

"Hello, Connor. Hope. Took you two long enough."

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting." I say, walking up to the man. "We were busy taking care of those men you killed."

Haytham sighed and pinched his nose. "Did you really have to? You wasted time on them."

"It is the least they deserved." Connor snarled and walked past him, me trailing behind. The older man just shrugged it off and followed his son.

"We should be sharing what we know with Lee, not with Washington..."

"You seem to think I favor him. But my enemy is a notion, not a nation. It is wrong to compel obedience- whether to the British Crown or the Templar Cross. And I hope in time the Loyalists will see this too, for they are also victims."

"You oppose tyranny. Injustice. These are just symptoms. Their true cause is human weakness. Why do you think I keep on trying to show you the error of your way?"

"You have SAID much, yes, but you have SHOWN me nothing." Connor remarks, walking away.

"Then we'll have to remedy that then, won't we..." He replies and follows him. I trail behind and observe the men, who are greeted by Washington.

"Sir."

Washington stands and a faint smile crosses his face.

"Hello Connor. What brings you here?"

'The British have recalled their men in Philadelphia. They march for New York."

"Very well. I'll move our forces to Monmouth. If we can rout them, we'll have finally turned the tide."

"And what's THIS?" Haytham interrupts, holding up a letter. Washington rushes towards him and attempts to snatch it back.

"Private correspondence!" He shouts as Haytham dodges his lunges.

"Of course it is." He snidely remarks and walks towards us. "Would you like to know what it says, Connor?" Oh, no.. This can't be good..

Connor just stares at them, confusion sprawled across his face as he tries to read it from where he stands.

"It seems your good friend here has just ordered an attack on your village. Though attack' might be putting it mildly." Those words send fury through my veins as I see the anger and shock fill his face. _Washington is attacking Kanatahséton?! HOW DARE HE!_

"Tell him, commander."

The commander sunk his head down and confirmed Haytham's words.

"We've been receiving reports of allied natives working with the British. I've asked my men to put a stop to it."

"By burning their villages and salting their lands. By calling for their extermination, according to this letter.." I looked over at Connor, who was shaking his head and looking down, attempting to make sense of it all.

"Not the first time, either. Tell him what you did fourteen years ago.." _No.. He didn't.. He couldn't have done that.._

"That was another time. The Seven Years War."

"And so now you see what happens to this 'great man' when under duress. He makes excuses, displaces blame. Does a great many things, in fact- except take responsibility."

"ENOUGH!" Connor shouts and they stop their pointless bickering.

"Who did what and why must wait! My people come first." He says, his voice filled with hurt and anger. Haytham turns and with a horribly concealed hatred for Washington, walks towards his son.

"Then let's be off." He says and Connor glares at his father.

"No. You and I are finished."

"Son..." He breaths, his voice hinted with sorrow.

"Do you think me so soft that by calling me 'son' I might change my mind? How long do you sit on this information or am I to believe you discovered it now?! My mother's blood may stain another's hands, but Charles Lee is no less a monster, and all he does, he does by your command!" Haytham looked down and both men attempt to follow, prompting the assassin to glare at both men and point a finger at both.

"A warning to you both- choose to follow me or oppose me, and I will kill you.." And with those venom-laced words, he runs off towards his village and mounts his horse. I stare at both men and draw my sword, pointing it at Washington.

"How DARE you do that after ALL he's done- after ALL he's sacrificed!" I shout at the man, aiming for his arteries. He stands and a few Patriots aim their muskets at me.

"I should kill you for what you've done!" I roar, using all restraint on holding back my lunge and I shove my sword back in it's sheath.

"But if I did that, all we've worked for will be for nothing.." I turn to Haytham and run back to my horse, intent on following him.

 _I have to get there and help him stop it, before they are killed!_

 **There's Chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed! Only a few more chapters now.**


	15. Box

**Hello and welcome to the 15th chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me for this long and for encouraging me to continue! Well, enjoy!**

I rode as quickly as I could, heading towards the village. When I came across it, I leapt off and ran towards Oiá:ner, who was tending a fire. She looked at me and smiled, using her staff to pull herself up.

"Shé:kon." She greeted me, patting my arm. I looked around and couldn't see Connor anywhere.

"Shé:kon, Oiá:ner. Ka'non Ratonhnhaké:ton?" I asked and she pointed to the hills. I nodded and said my thanks as I ran towards the wall, looking beyond. I gripped my key and took a deep breath. _Lead me to Ratonhnhaké:ton.._ I mentally asked of the key and it began to glow, illuminating a bird-like figure which flew towards me.

" _Pai, Muhimogo'ni. Ratonhnhaké:ton isu maddimma._ " It beckoned and floated away, leaving a glowing trail. I followed it and saw many men unconscious. These must be the Kanien'kehá:ka warriors. Which means Connor must be close.. The entity lead me to an opening where two men, one of which was laying motionless. The figure vanished as I ran to them, realizing they were Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon.

Connor was knelt and looking down at his friend as he passed, murmuring a prayer for him. I walked towards him and choked on my breath. Connor killed Kanen'tó:kon..

"What happened?" I asked as I knelt to his side. He stares at his fallen friend with wet eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Charles Lee came to the village.. He convinced Kanen'tó:kon and the others that I betrayed them and was bringing men to kill them.." He said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. I looked down and back at him.

"I.. I am sorry.." I whisper, rubbing his back. I will make them pay for this.. He stands and walks away from his fallen friend. I decide to say a few words and turn to Kanen'tó:kon, smoothing out his clothes and cleaning his face and neck. I then pick up a eagle feather and place it in between his hands murmuring my prayer.

"Namadiasikwaipa iniisu, Kanen'tó:kon." I say and stand up, observing my work. His hateful scorn is gone, replaced with a peaceful expression; as though he could be asleep. Sighing, I follow Connor, who was standing nearby and we leave this place, heading towards the Homestead.

When we arrive, Connor head up the stairs, towards his room and I decide to check up on Achilles. The door is wide open, as usual, and I knock on the wall, alerting the old man of my presence. He looked up from his work and glanced at me.

"Hello, Hope. How fared the conversation with Haytham?" He questioned, continuing his writing. "Did he agree or did he spit on it, like I suspected?"

"We never got around to it." I respond, "We had to inform Washington of the Loyalist's plans." His eyebrows furrowed and he turned his head towards me.

"You seemed troubled, child. What's ailing you."

"It's not my place to say." I remark, walking towards him. He just sighs and continues sprawling across his paper.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. " He responded and I left him alone. Upon heading up the stairs and walking into my room to change, I hear a stifled sob. It seemed to come out of Connor's room. I peered into his room and I saw him sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He heard me standing there and looked up at me, attempting to hide the pain in his eyes.

"What do you need?" He asks, and I make my way to his bed, sitting down next to him.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." I reply, brushing strands of hair away from his face.

"I will be fine.." He sighs, "I just need some time..." I hug him, rubbing his back reassuringly as I stand up.

"Take as much time as you need, hun. I'll be in my room if you need me." I kiss his forehead and begin to walk away when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist. Surprised, I look back to see Connor holding my arm and looking at me pleadingly.

"Please don't leave.." He whispers as he releases my arm. I smile sympathetically at him and sit down.

"I won't." I purr and I embrace him tenderly, comforting him as we spend hours in silence.

The morning sun warms my face and rouses me. I turn and notice that the space next to me is empty and cold. Connor left already? I sit up and run my fingers through my hair as I notice a piece of paper on the nightstand. Picking it up, I scan through it's contents.

 _'Náni,_

 _I have left for Monmouth to continue my search for Charles Lee._

 _I know you wish to come along, but I must do this alone. If the Templars knew you still aided me, you could potentially become a target._

 _That is something I cannot allow. I am sorry but my decision has been made and I will not alter it._

 _I implore you not to follow me. Konnorónhkwa._

 _Ratonhnhaké:ton.'_

"Are you kidding me?" I scoff as I read it again and again. I pull off the blanket and pull on a shirt, storming off to my room.

"Fine. I'll stay out of your war." I grumble, donning my Templar Cross and my extra pair of robes. I brush my hair and sweep it to one side, pinning a few feathered pins to keep it up. "But I'm going to end it." I hide my pendant from Achilles and the Homestead residents as I go to my steed and ride off, heading to Boston.

When I arrive, I head to the Green Dragon Tavern, a known Templar hideout. I dismount and pull out my Cross and putting out a false confident and 'sexy' charade I've learned from Dobby. I open the door and walk towards the owners of the establishment; the one greeting me was Catherine Kerr, who smiled and walked towards me.

"Ello, darlin'. D'ya need anythin'?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a Haytham Kenway. I need to speak to him."

"I'll go fetch 'im. Have a drink while ya wait." She said, handing me a whiskey bottle and leaving me. I looked around and put the bottle down. Soon, I here footsteps approaching me and I turn to welcome the Grandmaster, who has a new hat. _How does he afford all the replacements?_

"Hello, sister. I'm surprised to see you alone." Haytham says as he sits down, holding a cup of tea.

"Why is that?" I question, leaning on the table.

"I figured you'd be with Connor. How is he, by the way?"

"He's fine." I grumble, "He's off on a mission without me."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"He thinks I'll be a 'target' if we're still working together."

"So you CAN'T get us information?"

"Oh, I still can. I'm just not always by his side now."

He simply nods and continues sipping his tea. Eventually, he finishes it and places it lightly on the table. "What do you need?"

"I want a mission. ANY mission." I say, emphasizing how much I need a mission, due to the fact that I know I'd be so bored I'd blow my brains out.

"I'm sorry, but the only thing I can come up with is assisting Shay on his search for the Precursor Box."

"I'll do it."

"I believe he's coming to the inn. His search has lead him here and he requested our assistance. Here." He said, and pulled out a letter. "This will lead you to him."

"Thank you, Haytham!" I smiled and took the letter eagerly. "I'll do my best!" He curtly bowed his head and stood up, leaving for his room again. I look at the letter and see that he arrives today, in a hour. Damn! Now I have to hang around here for an hour! I get up and decide to play some checkers with a local player.

An hour and a few bad games later, the door swings open and a man stomps in, an intimidating look about him. His black hair is tied back in a ponytail and a scar runs across his eyebrow. _He must be Shay Cormac._ He scans the inn and approaches the bar, soon sitting down. I stand up and sit next to him, feeling him eye me.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." I say, turning my head to him. He raises his scarred eyebrow, replying with a thick Irish accent. "You as well, sister."

"I take it you're Shay Cormac?"

"Aye." He states, "You're going to help me?"

"Yeah. Haytham sent me. " I smile softly, offering my hand. He takes it and firmly shakes it.

"Seeing as how you know my name, what's yours?"

"It's Hope." I remark, pulling my hand away.

"Nice t'meet you, Hope." He smirks and began to stand. "Well, c'mon. We haven't got all day." I nod and we leave the inn, heading to the square.

"Where are we headed?"

"To a certain vendor. There has been a shipment of a box just like the Precursor Box and it's my job to check it out."

I nod and we approach an older man selling trinkets and boxes. Shay prepared to draw his weapons but halted when I shook my head, taking the lead.

"Hello madam. Would you like to buy something?" The old vendor asked, eyeing us. I smiled kindly at the salesman and walked up to him.

"No, sir, but rather a certain box owned by a certain Auditore." I hinted, shooting him an intimidating yet passive look. He widened his eyes and looked around, leaning in.

"You're one of 'em?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Well, sorry miss. I already sold it." He sighed, moving away and pulling up a couple wooden boxes.

"What?!"

"Yeah. To a different person of your 'group'."

I groan and push Shay back, who's moving to interrogate the man his way. "Do you know where it is?"

"Hmm.." the man ponders, stroking his goatee. "At a Fort Collins, I think."

"Thank you." I say, and we're off. Shay walks in front of me and eyes me.

"Just what were you doin', girl?"

"I was getting information without hurting the guy. You should try it." I retort, smirking and looking around.

"I have interrogated people like that, by the way!" He remarks, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" I jest as we head off towards the fort. It doesn't take long until we locate it and we soon infiltrate it, cautiously making our way to the building inside. I tuck my Templar cross away and look around, seeing a desk with an ancient but pristine wooden box.

"Found it." I whisper to Shay, who is checking the room and turns to me. Upon seeing the box, he runs towards it and picks it up. As if waiting, assassins pounce out of the ceiling and circle us. Among them was Stephane and Jamie whose eyes widened with shock as their gaze fell upon me.

 _Oh, no. We're trapped! Worst of all, I'm exposed to Stephane and Jamie. Please, I don't want to kill any of you.._

 **Dun dun dun! Sorry for the late update, but I had a busy schedule. School can be unpredictable and I had to stay up in order to finish this. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time!**

|Mohawk words|

Shé:kon(Shey-con)- Hello

Ka'non(Ka-non) - Where is

Konnorónhkwa (Con-nor-ron-kwa)- I love you/ I care for you

| Northern Paiute|

Pai (Pah-ee)- Follow

Isu (is-oo) - Is

Maddimma (Mah-deem-mah)- Close/ Nearby

Namadiasikwaipa iniisu (Nah-mah-dee-ah-sick-wah-ey-pah-in-is-oo)- Rest easy and free


	16. Assassin

**Heyo! I hope you all had a great week/weekend and here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

The assassin initiates surrounded us, cutting off all escape routs. Shay drew his sword and dagger as Stephane and Jamie approached us.

"Hope? You are one of them?" Jamie asked, glaring at the Templar.

"No, of course not. How could you think such a thing, Jamie?" I lie, approaching the assassins.

"It doesn't bode well that you are assisting this _monstre_. Explain."

"I was simply leading him to the trap. Besides, Stephane," I reply," you know who I am. I'd never turn on the Assassins, on Connor." I turn to Shay and draw my sword.

"I'll deal with the Templar myself, to show my allegiance." I wink at him and roughly shoved him through a backdoor. They nod and I close the door behind us. "Thank god.." I sigh," I thought we were done for." Shay turns and glares, pointing his dagger at me.

"You are involved with the Assassins?" He hisses angrily.

"How else would I get information?"

"You joined the ENEMY!"

I groan and stab my sword into the ground. "I never joined them! I only assisted them before I learned of the Templars. Achilles wanted me to join them, but I have ALWAYS said no!" His eyes widen upon hearing Achilles' name and he shoves his sword back in it's sheath.

"Achilles..." He murmured, looking down and back at me.

"Look, we don't have much time. I'll get the box and you escape, leaving me to say you overpowered me, got it?" He nodded and I pulled up my sword. On my word, I pushed myself backwards through the door and Shay leaped up, escaping through the window. As I came crashing through, the initiates came to my aid and went to follow him, leaving me alone with the box. I smiled as I brushed my clothes off and fetched my sword, walking towards the box and picked it up. Odd.. The box didn't have any precursor runes on it.. I inspected it further and found a hidden latch. Opening it, I saw writing scrawled on the lid.

'Claudia, mia sorella . Possa questo box un simbolo della mia gratitudine. Benvenuti all'Ordine.'

Seeing the names, I groan and realize the problem. Regardless, I pick it up and pocket it as I stand. Before I can leave, a hand is on my shoulder, forcing me to stop, and I turn to see an initiate in black robes.

"Miss 'Ope? Where ya goin'?" She asks in a cockney accent. I smile and gently remove her hand.

"I'm heading back to Connor. You now how he is.." I reply, sheathing my sword. She messes with the ground and looks around shyly. _Huh, a shy assassin..._

"No, I don'.. I never met Master Connor."

"Really? But how did you join?"

"Mr. Jamie and Mr. Stephane brought me and my siblin's in'o th' Order." She said, looking behind her and back at me.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Lucy, ma'am."

"Well, Lucy." I say, placing my hand on her shoulder."It was nice talking to you." I smile and walk towards the exit, intent on reporting back to Shay. When I leave, I scan the surrounding area and decide to head to the Green Dragon Tavern, feeling as though someone is watching me. Believing it to be my ally, I head towards an ally and wait for them to follow me. When I lean by the wall, a muffled tapping is audible. _They're lighter and more cautious than Shay's footsteps.._ Upon hearing them, I turn and look up to see a woman in black robes leaping off the building, her hidden blade drawn and intent on burying it's blade in me. I leap out of the way and draw my sword as I know I'll have to fight my way out of this. The assassin growls and turns to me, her hood swaying.

"Why are you hunting me, assassin?! I aid your brethren!" I shout at my assailant, who lunges at me once more, her hood falling off. _It was Lucy! Why was this kid attacking me?_ She snarled and her pale green eyes turned to slits.

"You don' aid us! You wish to see us hanged, TEMPLAR!"

My eyes widen slightly and I'm taken off guard for a few seconds before regaining my stoic stance and expression, but I took to long and she attacked once more, slashing my cheek. I hissed in pain and shoved her off me, attempting to explain.

"Ugh! You don't understand! I don't want to kill any assassins! I wish to see our Orders united!"

"You lie! You and your ilk hunt us like dogs and wish to deny this land, this America, freedom!" I parry her attacks, adapting to her fierce fighting style, even countering many attempts. Her groans turn more wild and fill with more anger as she is knocked back.

"Cease this madness!" I beg again, holding her at bay.

"NEVER!" She roars back and activates her other hidden blade, a glint of metal sinking into my arm. I shriek and move away, redoubling my efforts and dodging her left blade. I move behind her and grab both arms, pulling them back until I hear a pop in the right. Lucy cries out as I pin her down, my foot pressing on her dislocated shoulder.

"No more.." I say, holding her arm and feeling her struggling die out. I sigh, feeling my arm pulsating and the smell of my own blood fills my nose as Lucy begins to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I groan and her eye looks up at me.

"I.. I wasn' gonna kill ya.. " She panted, righteousness clear in her voice. "I was jus' suppose'ta keep ya 'ere while the others came.."

"What?! What do you mean 'the others'?!"

"Heh.. You'll see.. They won' be long now.. and I'll be a real Assassin.. I'll meet Connor an.. And the Mentor, Achilles... I'll be as skilled as 'em.." Panic fills my brain as I glare at her. She set me up! I aim my sword and bury it in her back, hearing the sickening splash of blood and tearing of flesh. She groans and gasps as I bury the blade deeper into her back, surely paralyzing her.

"Sorry to cut short your dreams, but..." I breath, kneeling down and pulling my sword out as I turn her. " I can't have you outing me.." With those words, I grab her arm and bury her own hidden blade into her throat. Her eyes widen as her blood trickles out of her mouth. I untie her hidden blade, claiming it for now and stand as I sheath my sword.

"Trai..tor.." She gurgles, choking on her own blood and soon passes.

"For what it's worth.. _Nii titiha_.." I whisper and close her hate-filled eyes. Loud footsteps approach me and I turn to see a familiar face.

"There you are, Hope. Assassins are comin' this way."

"I know." I respond, walking towards him, holding my hand out. "Give me your Templar broach."

"Why?"

"Just give!" I huff and he complies, handing it over and I slip it into the fallen initiate's robes. "There. Let's go."

Shay nodded and we took off, headed for the pier, to a ship called The Morrigan. Once we arrived, he turned to me and I gave him the box.

"This isn't the Precursor Box.. This is just a jewelry box." He groaned and threw it down onto the ground. "Damn it!"

"Sorry. It was a jewelry box owned by Claudia Auditore, given to her by Ezio."

"It must be in Europe.." He sighed and looked up at his ship. "I'm no longer needed in the colonies."

"So where are you off to?" I ask, wiping the dried blood off my face.

"Wherever the search takes me." He replies and offers out his hand. I take it and shake it firmly. "It was nice to work with ya, Hope. If you're lookin' for work, call on me anytime."

"Thanks, Shay. It was my pleasure." I smile, wincing slightly and pulling my hand back. He boards the ship and we bid our farewells as he sets sail for Europe. When The Morrigan is out of sight, I groan and examine my arm, binding it and heading back to the Homestead. I've been out for almost 2 weeks... I approach my steed, tucking the Templar Cross under my outfit and set off for home.

When I return, I dismount and walk into the home, Achilles spotting me as I walk up the stairs.

"Where were you? Connor returned days ago." He asks as I slowly retreat from the stairs.

"I was out assisting the initiates. They believed they spotted a Templar and I aided them in the search.''

"And this Templar hurt your arm, correct?" He inquired, pointing at my arm and I nodded my response. He sighs and dismisses me, letting me run up the stairs. Once I enter my room, I pull out the hidden blade I took from Lucy.

"I shouldn't have taken it.." I groan, hiding it behind the bookcase. When its hidden well enough, I sigh and sit on my bed, taking off my top and grabbing my needle and sewing it up, hissing as I mended my aching flesh. Once I hastily bind it once again, I take my pendant off, hiding it in my drawer as I close my eyes, intent on healing myself. A thought comes to mind and my hand absentmindedly holds the key as my eyes droop and I fall into a deep sleep...

 **Sorry for the wait, but I had stuff going on, plus school. Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed. Byeo!**

 **Ash(Guest): I'm sorry if you want the chapters longer, but my schedule make it difficult to. Also, if you look at all the chapters, I do use the 'Enter' button. If I haven't on some, I'll go back and fit it, but don't start cussing at me. And good for you that you've found a better story but why should that concern me?**

 **Sorry for that but that person needed a reply.**

Niititiha (Nee- tee-tee-ha)- I'm sorry

 _|Italian|_

Translation (Claudia, my sister. This box is a symbol of my gratitude. Welcome to the Order.)


	17. The End is Near

**Chapter 17! Yay! Well, hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

Weeks pass, as do months. Shay sends letters, informing me of his progress and journeys. He's been across most of Europe and the Antarctic. I take on idle missions for the Templars, from recruiting to retrieval, though I sense I will be required to take on more important missions. I returned from a retrieval, fetching a certain stone from an abandoned cave and when I returned, I nearly passed out on my bed.

I awake many hours later, in a slight daze and I can see that the sun has set. I rub my eyes and get up, feeling the need to stretch my legs. I leave my room and look around, seeing the Homestead blanketed in darkness. As I approach the stairs, something catches my eye; the flicker of a lamp and a calm yet hushed voice coming from Connor's room. I turn and gently push open the door to reveal Connor at his desk, speaking as he wrote in a journal of some sort.

"The tides of war are turning. The Loyalists fall back beneath the advancing Patriot army. Their hold on this land weakening by the day.. But the Templars only seem to grow stronger.." _Because of Shay's and my work, no doubt.._ " Though fewer in number, the threat they pose feels.. undiminished. Making matters worse, Washington chose to spare the life of Charles Lee." _Of course Lee did, the kiss ass._ "I am told he has taken refuge inside Fort George and so my days are spent searching for a way to breach it's walls.. Of my father, there is no trace and I am glad of it. If I can be rid of Lee, there may still be a chance of reconciliation...and through it, peace.." With a final swish of his quill, he closes the notebook and sighs, looking ahead at something I can't see.

"Connor?" I pipe up, entering the room slowly. He turns and pushes his journal away, greeting me.

"Hope.. You're awake as well, I see." He responds, pulling forward a map of Fort George and observing it. I walk forward and scan the map as well.

"It's impenetrable." I muse, furrowing my brows as I attempt to aid him. "The only way would to go under, and it's not like there's a secret passageway or something.." My words cause Connor's eyes to light up and he stands, rejuvenated.

"Actually, there is." He says, running his fingers across the map, as though tracing a path. "The Freemasons used tunnels that run through Boston and New York, possibly more. If my memory serves me correctly, these tunnels should lead me under the fort."

"But you could be noticed. Perhaps if there was a diversion..?"

"I could call upon Lafayette and his troops for aid. He could bombard New York, causing a distraction and allowing me to enter unnoticed." He responds, looking for any flaws in the plan.

"Good work, Ratonhnhaké:ton." I smile at him and wrap my arm around him and he turns his head slightly, facing me. "Now, try to sleep, hun. You really need a good eight to ten hours."

"I shall try." He replies and I kiss him lovingly.

"Good." I say, breaking the kiss and moving away, shivering slightly.

"You may stay with me tonight, if you wish." He offers, warming my hands.

"I'd like nothing more."

I rise hours later, feeling the cold nip my nose and cheeks. I turn and see that Connor lays next to me, his arm wrapped lazily around me. A small smile rises and I climb out of bed, the cold causing goosebumps and chilling me to the bone. I hastily grab a cold shirt and my undergarments and put them on, heading downstairs. Upon my descent, the front door is knocked and I rush to see who it is. I pull open the door to reveal a man holding a letter.

"May I help you?..." I ask, snapping him out of his daze. He clears his throat and holds out the parchment.

"For a Miss Albrehct." I eye the paper and take it, seeing the Templar insignia in the wax seal. I thank the man and close the door as I open the letter.

'Meet me at Fort George. The time has come, I know it. Charles will be there as well. Be sure no one, especially Connor, follows you.

May the Father of Understanding guide you.'

I crumble up the letter and throw it in the fireplace, watching it burn and heading for the pantry and grabbing some bread that Diana made earlier. After I'm done, I run back into Connor's room and grab all of my clothes, pulling them on and leaving the room. I then head back to my room, slip the Templar Cross into my pocket and pick up my charm bracelet, becoming lost in my thoughts until a knock on my door snaps me out of it. I turn to see Ellen with my clothes.

"Here you are, Hope." She says chipperly, placing them on my bed next to me. "Good as new."

"Thank you, Ellen." I thank and she smiles back, walking away. I sigh and head downstairs to train, pulling the candelabra and rushing down the stairs. Connor is down there as well, training hard and perfecting many assassination methods. I pick up a dagger and approach him as he deals 'the finishing blow'.

"Need someone to train with?" I ask, approaching him. He raises a brow and nods, turning to me and poising himself in a defensive pose. I smirk and strike, aiming for his ribs though he countered it quickly, hitting my leg and causing me to stumble.

Connor pinned me down for the fifth time, his tomahawk resting on my neck and I sighed in frustration. He simply smirked and helped me up, sheathing his blade.

"How do you keep beating me?" I panted, shoving by dagger into its sheath.

"Years of patience and practice." He replied, wiping the sweat off his brow. The door swung open and we both turned to see Diana.

"He's askin' for you both." She says, a tinge of sorrow in her voice. We both nodded and made our way to Achilles' room. Connor knocked on the doorway to alert the old man of our presence, causing the old man smiled and attempted to sit up.

"Hello, Connor. Hope." He greeted us in a weak voice, waving us in and we complied, Connor sitting in the chair across from him. I could tell by his actions and expressions Connor was distraught at Achilles' impending death and so could the old man.

"Come now. Your sadness won't sustain me any more than that fool woman's soups and potions..." He said, attempting to comfort him. "Tell me of your latest exploits."

Connor sighed and proceeded, "Charles Lee has been exposed and the Patriot army finally rid of him. They march now to secure the remaining cities that this country may finally be free."

"Then you have won. The land and your people are safe." He smiled and Connor looked away, what seem like tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. "Yet you seemed troubled..."

"Washington chose to spare Lee's life."

"So long as he lives, all are in danger." He replied, and the young assassin nodded in understanding. "The same is true for your father.."

"When you first came to me, you understood what had to be done. " the aging Mentor groaned and pulled himself up. " Swore you'd see it through. If not for the Brotherhood, for your people- and all those threatened by the Templars."

"But with Lee gone, my father might..." Connor began, but the Mentor cut him off, and took his hand.

"Listen to me. You have not come this far to throw it all away on misplaced sentiment. Both men must die.."

"Ach.. Achilles.." He stuttered, his voice cracking slightly and shaking his head.

"There is nothing more to discuss." The old man coughed and turned. Connor stood and walked out of the room, a defeated look on his face. My heart sunk as I approached Achilles, feeling tears sting my eyes. I blinked them away and stood in front of the previously occupied chair.

"What did you want me for, Achilles?" I asked in an almost calm voice and the old man turned his head.

"Accompany him." He responded, "Watch over him for me. That boy needs help, but he'll never ask for it.." I nodded and sat down, taking the old man's hand.

"I promise I will."

"One more thing, child.."

"Anything."

"If the boy fails.. Kill Haytham.."

I paused and nodded. The dying Mentor smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off into a sleep. I stood and walked away, pausing at the doorway and turning back.

"Ipunituasu, Wa'isti.." I muttered and headed out. As I approach the front door, I see that Connor is showing Lafayette the plan, which means he intends to strike now. Knowing this, I rush to the pier and board a ship, making my way to the fort.

Fort George is soon in sight and we approach it until a ship bombards us. I turn to the captain, Capt. Barrett, who was ordering a brace.

"Why are they attacking us?!" I shouted over the cannon fire at Barrett, who grit his teeth and fired back.

"Why else do ya think, kid? We're flying the British flag!" He retorts and I stand up, recognizing the ship.

"The Aquila.."

"Wait, THE Aquila?" Barrett asked, fear in his eyes. "If that's the Aquila, then we'd best give it our best shot. They've sunken whole brigades!" I ducked once more and saw that the Aquila was about to ram us.

"They mean to board!" I yell, "We must get to the fort!"

"You don't say!"

A large force scrapes us as we narrowly evade the ship's attack. I turn and see Connor behind the wheel, intent on chasing us down. His eyes widen slightly upon glancing at me and I duck before he can make sure it's me. Seeing no other way to get close enough to the fort, I push the captain away and ram into it. The ship cracks and batters along the line and I move to the edge.

"Good luck, men!" I shout and leap off the Man-of-War, leaving it to battle the Aquila. I run to the opening and bang on the door, upon which I'm greeted by a British soldier.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." I say, taking out my Cross as verification. The guard raises a brow and was attempting to push me back.

"Jesus Christ, man! Let her through!" A voice shouted and the man let me pass. Upon entering, I saw Charles running towards me and grabbing my arm.

"Come quickly. Master Kenway awaits." I nod and we run to his quarters. When we arrive, Charles quickly shuts and locks the door behind us. Haytham walked up to us and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for meeting me here. Now, we don't have much time." He said, turning to Charles. "Charles, you have been my most trusted ally and closest friend. Upon my passing, you shall become Grandmaster of the Colonial Templars."

"Master Kenway, what are you saying?"

"You must leave the fort after this meeting. Take this." He replied, handing Charles a medallion. "This is a key. As to what it unlocks, it is a source of power for which the location is unknown. Guard it. Make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes, sir. " He responded and Haytham smiled, turning to me.

"As for you, Hope. You may have been a new addition, but you have proved yourself a valuable ally and friend. I am truly happy you came to us. Your new duty is to stay at Charles' side. He needs a skilled ally at his side at all times."

"I will." I replied and Haytham sent Charles away. I began to follow but the Grandmaster stopped me.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need?"

"Take this," He said, pulling out a weathered book and handed it to me. "and give it to Connor. He deserves to know the truth."

"He's coming here to kill Charles." I said, looking down at the book.

"I know." Haytham remarked and tightened his bracer, as if preparing for a fight. I wanted to beg him not to kill Connor, to cooperate and create peace, but I knew that was now a silly dream; that it was impossible to mend the wounds that ran deep. Nodding, I walked away to join Charles. _Haytham will die tonight. Either him or his son._

 _And I can't stop it._

 **Heyo! Sorry this chapter took so dang long but I had a lot of stuff goin' on. Thank you for bearing with me and I hope you continue to enjoy future chapters. Until next time. Byeo!**

 _|Northern Paiute|_

Ipunituasu, Wa'isti (Ip-oon-ee-too-ah-soo Wah-is-tee)- Goodbye, Old Man


	18. AN

**Heyo, sorry about this but I'm taking a break from** ** _Rise._** **I've been busy and my Christmas break is less than a week away. I hope you can understand and I will be back after either Christmas or New Years. Hey, to make up for it, I'll have pictures of the OCs, such as Hope, Joseph, Barrett and Lucy. Thank you all for reading this and for your support. See ya!**


	19. Farewell

Heyo! Chapter 19 is here! I'm sorry this was SO late! Thank you and enjoy!

Days passed. News of the fallen found us quickly. Haytham was found buried, his throat slit. No doubt Connor buried his father after killing him. I still reside in the Manor, though I find it harder to remain inconspicuous. If he found out… No. I can't back out now. Now that peace is no longer an option, there is only one other way to end this.

I have to kill Charles Lee.

I opened the front door of the manor, finished with my duties for the day and walked up the stairs. Hearing Connor's voice, I approached his room and pushed the door gently. He was at his desk, shaving his head.

"My father is dead." He spoke to himself, "Charles Lee now leads the Templar Order in his place. I see now why ours is an eternal war. For each piece taken from the board, another is placed upon it. Back and forth we go. Across the world, across the ages." He placed the knife down, a mohawk left on his head and picked up a bowl filled with paint.

"Some days, mine feels an impossible task. But I cannot afford to be consumed with doubt." With his words, he smeared war paint upon his face, two black lines, and one red. Once done, he pulled on his coat.

"The people need me. Now, more than ever. I must stop the Templars. I will kill Charles Lee."

He stood and placed his hood on his head, walking past me and heading to the front door. I followed him, needing to speak with him.

"Connor." I called out. He showed no sign of registering my call, as if ignoring me.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" This time, he turned and faced me.

"What is it?" He responded, his voice cold and distant.

"Don't go to Haytham's funeral."

"Why not? He is my father."

I scoffed. "I doubt you are going there to say goodbye. Knowing you, you already did." He stayed silent and looked around, irritated.

"I must kill Charles Lee. He will be there."

"Yes, but let him at least mourn. Then kill him."

I turned away and mounted a horse, knowing Charles will be in danger. I despise the man, but I promised Haytham. I could feel Connor's eyes on me as I rode away, but I continued. I couldn't stop for anyone, not even him.

When I reached New York, I found Charles standing on a stage, preparing a speech. When he looked up, he smiled and welcomed me.

"Hope, thank goodness you made it," He said, and shook my hand. "He would have wanted you here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied and took back my hand, retrieving the hidden blade I took. I removed my vambrace and put on the hidden blade instead, flexing my arm and remembering how to operate it. Thank goodness Achilles taught me how.

"Now, let us begin." He said and turned to the crowd. I moved to my place at his side, readying my blades.

"We gather today to remember a man of peerless vision, who sought to change the world. And change the world he did. Look around you. Even now the British prepare to retreat- their spirits broken- their forces splintered. The Patriot leadership shall soon follow- either into our service or into the ground. And then, my friends, all of this shall finally be ours!"

I tensed my arm, getting prepared to stab Lee until he turned to me and grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to look upon the audience and 'share his sorrow'. There, I saw a man in a white hood merging into the crowd. Connor came even though I said otherwise.

"We have Haytham to thank for this. He and all those others who sacrificed for our cause." Connor approached us and guards quickly grabbed him and brought him to us. I attempted to walk away, so he could not see me, but Charles made me stay. He nodded at the guard, who flipped his gun and smacked the man's knees until he fell down, glaring at Charles.

"He sent me away… That day at Fort George. He feared for my safety. I should have stayed. He said there was no danger…"

"He was wrong." The assassin responded, and his eyes fell upon me. His eyes widened slightly and I could see in his eyes shock, realization, and betrayal. My guts knotted as Charles' smirk grew wider.

"So this is how you got his plans. Oh, this is perfect. I thought you were an ally, but a lover…" He said as I looked down.

"I will kill you, Connor. This I swear. Not here, though. Not today. First- first I'll destroy all you hold dear." He began, his chuckles turning to growls. Connor didn't seem threatened in the least, his eyes only on me. What I would pay to disappear right now... "I'll burn that homestead of yours to the ground- and roast the severed heads of your precious 'founding fathers' in its flames. And when I've finished with them, all the rest will burn as well. Your merry band of Assassins, the human refuse that lives on your land. Your village and its people- all of it. Gone!"

"You can try, Charles. But as with all your schemes, this too will end in failure."

"Get him on his feet." He ordered and the guards did so. The assassin didn't fight and waited for Charles to spit his next threat.

"He will wait. He will watch. And then- when he's seen all his life's work brought to ruin… Only then will I allow him to die… Take him away." He said and pushed me to follow. I walked ahead of the guards and when they pulled him to a spot and held him against the wall.

"Shame we 'ave to keep ya alive." The leader spoke and was about to punch him until I grabbed his fist.

"Now, now. I get first blow." I smirked, moving him away as drawing my sword. Pointing it towards Connor, I thrust and stabbed his captors through the chest. When the leader began to ran, I draw my pistol and shot him down. Connor easily took out the other mercenary and drew his tomahawk, glaring at me. Without saying a word to me, he approached the one I shot and interrogated him.

"Where has Charles Lee gone?"

"To the 'arbor…." The man wheezed. "…to catch a ferry…"

Connor released the man and ran down to the docks. As he ran, he heard my footsteps follow him. He clutched his tomahawk and turned suddenly, chucking it at me with deadly precision. I moved out of the way quickly and stared in shock. He…. He just tried to wound me…

"Don't follow me or I will end you... Templar." He snarled, his words ice cold. I grit my teeth and gripped my sword, staring back.

"No. I'm ending this." I replied, determined to put a stop to the problem that started seven years ago.

"How? By killing me?" He growled, tensing his arms and getting in a battle stance. "You wouldn't succeed."

"I don't wish to fight, but if you try, I'll defend myself." I say reluctantly and we began to circle each other. Once he reached his tomahawk, he picked it up and spun it in his hand, waiting for an attack. Minutes passed and after I made no move, he made his. His blow was quick and hard, almost knocking me down. Dodging his second attack, I countered and he caught my sword with his axe and narrowly disarmed me. I kicked and used my environment to my advantage, chucking boxed and using chair against him. He did the same and a blinding pain seared through me as his tomahawk pierced my arm, forcing me to release my sword. I grit my teeth and fought against the pain, ducking and releasing my hidden blade, embedding it in his shoulder. He let out a groan and pushed me back, lashing out. As I avoid his attacks, I place small cuts on him, though never getting his face. During my attack, he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground, pinning me and placing his weapon against my neck, it slicing my skin slightly.

"Fine. Do it." I said, looking into his pain-filled eyes. "Kill me. I deserve it."

He looked back at me and sighed, tossing his axe aside and standing up. Furrowing my brow and clutching my arm, I stand as well. He looked back and continues to walk towards the docks, pursuing Charles. Sighing, I pick up his tomahawk and decide to head back to the Homestead and try to go back once more…

When I returned, the land was dark and quiet. Everyone was in their houses and the manor seemed vacant. As I pulled open the door, the house was cold and the fires were extinguished. Achilles would never let the fire go out.

"Achilles?" I called out, "Achilles, are you still here?"

Nothing. I looked around the manor, checking the rooms that were most inhabited first. No one was there. Where was he?

Leaving the manor, I looked around and spotted Warren farming.

"Warren! Where is Achilles?" I asked, and his eyes filled with sorrow as he glanced over my shoulder, towards the hill. I looked over and saw fresh dirt and a grave stone. I thanked him and walked over, examining it and confirming my worries. Achilles had passed.

I stood over his grave and tears fell from my eyes, dampening the soil. I sunk to the ground and wept until I could weep no more. Once I finished, I stood and spoke a farewell to him, wishing him eternal happiness. I then pulled out a bit of paper I had and found a bit of charcoal and quickly sprawled a note. Shoving it back in my pocket, I returned to the spot in which I arrived seven years ago. Now, though, I'm no longer needed. Connor shall kill Charles, and the Templars shall be no more, all except Shay.

As I approached the forest, I take out my key and place the note on a nearby tree. Taking a deep breath, I clutch the key, tracing the cold metal designs. It begins to glow a bright blue and suddenly a blinding ray of light, forcing me to close my eyes. When the lights ceased, I opened them and saw I was hiding behind aging logs. My eyesight focuses and I hear a familiar voice I haven't heard in years.

"Muhimogo'ni… We have to go…"

And that does it! I hope you enjoyed it and I do plan to write a sequel, though it will be mature, so fair warning. I am sorry if it wasn't good or it didn't end well, but I'll try to explain it hopefully in the sequel. Have a great day and thank you so much for reading! I honestly did not think anyone would even like it! I can't thank you enough for all of this success on my first try. Well, the story is done.

Thank you and stay awesome


End file.
